


Strawberries & Cat Fur

by tuanpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Humor, Jisung is slightly morally questionable, M/M, Not really humor bc I'm not that funny, One of them is an Animagus, Rated T because they drink mead and wine, Tutor AU, park jisung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: Sixth-year Jisung signs up for Advanced Charms despite knowing it's one of his weaker subjects. However, everything works in his favor when his long-time crush is assigned to tutor him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: the rensung files





	Strawberries & Cat Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sixth-year Jisung signs up for Advanced Charms despite knowing it's one of his weaker subjects. However, everything works in his favor when his long-time crush is assigned to tutor him.
> 
> To the prompter: Thank you so much for this prompt! I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter. I love love love just throwing characters into that world. I hope this is to your liking.
> 
> To the admin(s): Thank you so much for all of your hard work. This fest would not be possible without you!

Oh, lord.

Park Jisung is about to meet his untimely death.

An exaggeration, but he does think he’s about to get majorly injured if he doesn’t do anything about his attacker. The pain in his chest is still pounding. He's so scatterbrained that the only plan he can come up with is leap and sprint as quickly as his little limbs could.

The sun is slowly setting now, and Jisung’s opponent starts creaking with fury. The roots implanted on the ground look like overgrown veins. Its trunk appears to be more muscle than tree. Even the branches resemble long, witch-like fingers with the way they’re starting to spread out.

In his short time here in Hogwarts, Jisung has never seen The Whomping Willow so angry.

“I can get out of here,” Jisung thinks to himself. “I can do this.”

The leaves rustle in warning as the branches roar under the afternoon sky. It’s now or never. Making up his mind, Jisung performs a high leap to the left. However, The Whomping Willow is smarter than he gave it credit for because as soon as he leaves the grass, a large root rises up from the earth and blocks his path.

Jisung turns around, about to set off in the new direction when a big branch thrashes the ground in front of him. The hit is so powerful that the land shivers upon impact, creating a dent where the branch landed, and causing a shower of dirt to fly up in the immediate surrounding. It’s then that he realizes how dangerous this situation really is. That could have been him. He could have been thoroughly flattened by the violent tree. Just the thought makes his legs feel like gelatin.

Jisung looks up only to see another branch block the clouds, tougher and broader than the one before, about to slam down directly towards him.

☆★☆★☆

“I can’t do this,” huffs Jisung.

“Can’t do what?” Chenle blinks. Jisung thrusts the parchment paper that could potentially ruin his entire school year towards Chenle, watching carefully as his friend’s downturned eyes travel left and right to read the note. He received it just mere moments ago when he was told to stay past Charms lessons after Professor Flitwick returned their most recent quiz. “Ooh. That doesn’t look good, best friend.”

“Man,” Jisung sighs, falling behind half a step as they walk out of the Charms corridor on the third floor. He feels the wall of paintings stare at him mockingly. And even though there’s no way the paintings could possibly learn of his situation, the feeling of shame settles in his chest nonetheless. “I shouldn’t have taken this stinking class.”

As soon as Chenle snickers, he already guesses what was going to come before it does.

“Don’t say-”

“I told you so,” Chenle interrupts, snickers, then rubs Jisung’s back for comfort. That’s the thing about his Hufflepuff friend: he has a funny habit of teasing first before providing any type of affection. The weight of Chenle's hand feels nice, and Jisung experiences the swirly sensation of wanting to transform. “Why did you take it anyway? Isn’t Charms one of your weaker subjects?”

“I did well enough on the O.W.L.s to be able to take the class,” Jisung shrugs, removing his round glasses to clean the lenses on his robes. They always did get unusually dirty just from being on his face during lessons. Inspecting them to make sure most of the smudge was gone, Jisung places them back on himself and continues with a pout. “I thought I’d be able to keep up with the class, but boy was I wrong.”

“Advanced Charms is a different monster,” Chenle agrees as he adjusts his Quidditch bag. “You at least know who your tutor is gonna be?”

“No idea,” he admits with a shake of his head. “All I know is that they’re a seventh-year. And also a Ravenclaw.”

Chenle bites his lip and gives him a smirk complete with a wag of his brows. “You don’t suppose it’s...”

Jisung covers his ears with a squawk. “Don’t even mention it.”

Chuckling, Chenle twirls to hug his Quidditch bag and begins to make kissy faces at it. There are so many seventh-year Ravenclaws, anyway. What are the chances that it would be his long-standing crush? Very tiny. But... what if?

Jisung is pulled out of his reverie when Chenle starts to produce wet, squeaky noises along with lip-locking motions. He really hopes nobody is watching them right now. Rolling his eyes, Jisung shoves his friend on the shoulder. “Don’t you have practice to get to?”

But Chenle isn’t discouraged and instead clasps his hands together under his chin and releases a sigh. “I've been wanting to do that since I was thirteen. Your lips taste so sweet, Renj-”

Never had Jisung whipped his wand out so quickly, pointing it at Chenle’s mouth with a loud “Yah!”

True to his badger-and-book-it nature, Chenle is already across the third-floor corridor, cackling with each step, before Jisung could even think of Jinx to cast on him.

“Yeah, you better run!” Jisung warns as Chenle disappears through the door. “And I better not see you near our table during dinner either!”

He doesn’t mean it, of course, but Jisung has to keep up appearances. Luckily, there are only two other people in the hallway, a rowdy Gryffindor and the Slytherin Head Boy who seems to be lecturing him.

Not paying them any attention, Jisung ponders on the situation. He curses the fact that his failed Charms quiz was taken after Quidditch tryouts. Who could blame him for putting more effort into the sport?

That challenge now is passing Charms while still being an active member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. But how can he do that when he needs so much more practice? This is his first time being on the Quidditch Team because their regular Seeker had finally graduated. And Jisung probably won’t even be able to do a satisfactory job because he has to focus on Charms, which he is currently failing because of Quidditch, which requires intensive practice time, which cuts off Charms learning time and... suffice it to say that this is all a big mess.

The pressure of requiring a Charms tutor accumulates. Jisung is disappointed at his inability to balance Quidditch and his studies. Shutting his eyes, a flash of anger takes over him for letting his grades dip this low. 

Only during emotional turmoil does Jisung ever let himself transform, which is why as soon as he opens his eyes again, he enters the first empty classroom he finds and begins his transmutation.

A feather-like sensation trails from the top of his spine all the way to his toes and fingertips. He experiences the uncomfortable feeling of his bones being reshaped, the shrinking of his femur and humerus, and the soft rearrangement of his vertebrae. Fur thickening out of his pores tickles him until he's warmly covered with it. He bends forwards until he’s on all fours, his hands-turned-paws planting firmly on the ground, and his neck twisting around until he’s all feline.

Being an animagus isn’t all it's cracked out to be, but Jisung does enjoy the perks that come along with it.

For one, he’s able to hide undetected from people he’s trying to avoid. Though his eyesight suffers a great loss by seeing the world in faulty trichromatic vision, his other senses are heightened to an incredible degree. A great bonus is that his emotions are less outrageous, numbing down from a great tsunami to a manageable wave. He isn’t sure why exactly emotions don’t feel as volatile when he’s in cat form, though he supposes it makes sense considering how house cats regularly treat their owners.

Already, the annoyance from his current state of affairs has settled down. Instead, he’s left with the icky desire to complain. And complain to himself, he does. He doesn’t want a tutor. He doesn’t _need_ one either. He’s a big boy now! All one hundred eighty something centimeters of him. 

Just the thought makes him hiss and draw out his claws.

Apparently, Professor Flitwick thinks otherwise and gave him a speech about slipping grades and having seen this before and something about distraction being a combination of taxing sports, a rebellious phase, and the allure of girls and romantic relationships. Pfft, little does he know.

There’s not much use in wallowing what’s already set in stone. Instead, Jisung makes better use of his time by stretching his back and extending his front limbs. Ooh, that’s the stuff. Not much feels as good as a stretch in feline form.

With a purr, he gracefully steps out of the empty classroom and makes his way down the corridor where, upon exiting the floor, he hears the exasperated voice of one relatively famous Slytherin from down the spiral staircase.

“Just tell him how you really feel,” the boy says, short. From the tone, Jisung figures it was said with a deadpan expression. Curiosity building up, he stalks closer to the conversation until Lee Donghyuck comes into view.

Where to start with Lee Donghyuck?

Lee Donghyuck is the epitome of popularity. As soon as Jisung notices him, there’s a sudden shift in the atmosphere. It’s almost like Donghyuck carries his personal brand of alchemy, interacting with the particles in the air to create an enticing aura around him. It’s more than a spell, Jisung reminds himself. It’s literally _biological._

Nevertheless, Jisung is utterly bewitched. Donghyuck is a full-blooded Slytherin, alright. He’s also a quarter Veela, but Jisung thinks even if he isn’t, half the school would still be in his palms like putty. His charms are lethal like that.

He has a heart-shaped face complemented by sandy, wavy locks and round, amber eyes. Jisung has had a long-standing hypothesis that if morning light were to his irises at a certain angle, Donghyuck’s eyes would look as bright and golden as the sun.

“Better yet, why not _show_ him how you feel,” another voice adds. This one is also distinctive, but only enough for Jisung to put a face on him. Though the owner of this voice _can_ be as loud as Donghyuck, Jaemin doesn’t speak nearly as much as his housemate. Jisung mostly knows of Jaemin’s voice because of how many people the Slytherin has had to reject in all corners of the school.

Jisung represses the impulse to meow. To gain a better view, he tries to fit his big feline head in between the staircase spindles that support the handrails.

Like his friend, Jaemin is incredibly popular and hovers somewhere near the top of the food chain. One of the most interesting things about him is that he’s a Metamorphmagus, able to change his appearance at will. It’s an acquired skill that a witch or wizard can only be born with, very much unlike animagi who can practice to become one. Metamorphmagy is exceedingly rare, and Jisung reckons that if anyone deserves to be a Metamorphmagus, it’s Jaemin who is as animated as a person can be.

Neither Jaemin nor Donghyuck are facing each other, and from the corner of his eyes, Jisung can see the tail ends of a third student’s robe. Someone else is there with them, though Jisung can’t be too sure because being in cat form means he can’t see the distance well. He curses his feline nearsightedness as he wonders who the other student could be. Jisung has a hunch...

“Play him a sad song,” Jaemin suggests excitedly, dark eyes bright and bubblegum pink hair bouncing on top of his pointed face. “Or sing it to him!”

Jisung figures eavesdropping is not the best idea, but curiosity is legitimately at its peak whenever he’s in cat form. Perhaps there exists some truth in the saying curiosity killed the cat... Leaning even further, Jisung extends himself as far as his little limbs can manage. It’s just enough to catch a small glimpse of the student’s chin.

It’s a very familiar chin.

“You’re both ridiculous.”

Upon hearing the third person, Jisung’s eyes bulge. Sure enough, when he comes into view, Jisung feels the same pull he experienced whenever he watched Donghyuck, only this time it’s magnified tenfold.

Huang Renjun saunters next to his friends, and Jisung is thirteen again. The crush he has developed all those years ago has not dissipated one bit. Every instance Jisung lays his eyes on him, he is reminded of the melodic _drip drop_ in the Boys’ showers, a song wafting in the air like an incantation, and the unmistakable sensation of falling into a pool.

How to even begin describing Huang Renjun?

For starters, he’s the coolest person Jisung can think of. Though that isn’t saying much considering he hasn’t really met many people other than Hogwarts students and the muggles he went to grade school with, but that's beside the point. Renjun is somewhat of a magical prodigy, if Jisung could say so himself. And according to their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, Renjun is one of the candidates for Auror Training—certainly a cool feat that not many can brag about.

The thing about him is that he’s a walking contradiction. Despite his small stature, Renjun carries a big stick. It could be because of his incredible wit and snark, a characteristic not present in most Ravenclaws. It could be that he was and still is a Prefect, and anyone in that position holds some semblance of power over other students. Those are all contributing factors, but the biggest one is that he’s a fantastic duelist with the ability to wipe the marble floors with practically anybody he crossed wands with, except perhaps this year’s Head Boy.

Jisung could spend hours waxing poetic about how watching Renjun in action in the Dueling Club is a sight to behold, surely a Wonder of the World. This time though, he couldn’t even get two seconds in because Renjun is an impeccable observer. And as soon as Jisung’s silhouette enters his line of sight, Renjun’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Kitty!”

The sudden outburst surprises Jisung so much that he jumps up with a screech and, on the way back down, loses footing. Suddenly, his paws are off the staircase. His body is unsupported by his limbs.

He’s falling to the floor below!

Ears twitching, Jisung’s instincts kick in. A bend of his back. A twist to face downward. His front and rear legs tuck and extend of their own accord. It was all muscle memory now. And too quickly, he finds himself on the second floor, having safely landed on all fours, and with three sets of eyes gawking at him.

Oh boy.

“Meow?”

Their hands begin to grab at him. His feline form is pulled here and there, fingers rubbing the top of his head, some under his jaw, and a few times even between his shoulder blades, all happening with a chorus of baby talk. Why people talk to pets in baby voices, Jisung isn’t certain. What he _is_ certain of is that as soon as Renjun buries his face on top of Jisung’s feline head, this becomes inappropriate on certain levels.

Despite wanting to release a soft purr, Jisung scrambles about with a harsh meow and jumps off as soon as Renjun’s grip loosens.

“Ow!” Renjun hisses, drawing his hand back and shaking it. A moment of regret washes over Jisung as he initiates his flight. Did Jisung’s claws accidentally scratch Renjun during the struggle? Oh, he sure hopes not. Without looking back, Jisung hightails out of there to the calls of _wait_ and _come back_ from Renjun and his friends.

☆★☆★☆

It isn’t until late that night when he’s comfortably in bed that he remembers Donghyuck’s words.

_Just tell him how you really feel._

Jisung thinks it over. Does Renjun have a crush on someone? And if so, who could it be? Jisung wants to know. He wants to know a lot of things. This is the last thought he remembers until sleep takes over him.

☆★☆★☆

Of course, it’s Jisung’s luck to have Quidditch practice right ahead his first tutoring session.

And of course, it’s Jisung’s luck for Mark to have the commendable characteristics of being a leader.

When Jisung shows Mark the note prior to the start of practice, feeling an uncomfortable combination of nerves and embarrassment, he sees no pity from the Quidditch Captain. It makes Jisung feel slightly better as he does not want any misplaced pity from anybody.

“It happens,” Mark consoles him, settling a heavy hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “But until you bring your grade up and pass the next exam, you're gonna have to sit this next game out.”

Jisung grumbles, “B-But the next exam isn’t until 8 weeks from now! And the next game is in 4…”

“I realize that,” Mark sighs, squeezing Jisung’s shoulder. “As a Quidditch Player, this is a tough decision for me too. But as your Captain, I gotta make sure that you’re on track academically. We’re students before we’re Quidditch players, Jisung.”

Jisung curses internally. Darn Mark for always knowing what to say. It's the perfect answer to Jisung's not-perfect situation.

“I understand,” Jisung puffs a cheek, relenting to Mark's level-headedness. “Are you going to look for a temporary replacement Seeker in the meantime?”

“Well, I have to. And I do have someone in mind…” Mark contemplates with a hand on his chin. “Guess we’ll see if she’s up for it.”

“Mm,” Jisung nods. But since there isn’t a replacement _yet_ , he can still be with the team, right? He’s not quite ready to let go of Quidditch, and hopefully, Mark will let him stay for a bit. Glancing down and fluttering his lashes with as much cuteness as he could muster, Jisung tenderly kicks at the grass. “Can I still go to practice anyway?”

“I do admire your determination,” Mark chuckles, adjusting his Keeper’s helmet. “Tell you what. You can join us for today. And after this one, you can still go to practice, _but_ all of your reps and time on the field are cut in half. This way you’ll still be conditioned when you come back, and your Seeker skills won’t have completely abandoned you. Sound fair?”

 _When_ he comes back. It seems Mark has all the faith in him to pick his grades up in Charms. Jisung’s heart flutters at the sentiment. Grinning, he makes a saluting motion at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. “You got it, Cap!”

Jisung hurries to the Quidditch locker rooms with a spring to his step, spindly broomstick on hand, and sports bag bouncing on his shoulder. After changing into his Seeking gear, complete with goggles that protect his round glasses, Jisung skips to the Quidditch Pitch and breathes in the air in the open arena. The scent on the field truly is a wonderful mix of sun, grass, and wood polish. The air is still crisp, the sun still shining, a marvelous combination of warm and breezy.

He isn’t certain if the other members are aware of his situation, but despite this, he’s unsettled with the notion that they all have an idea about his failing Charms grade. Jisung is an overthinker. Which is why, as soon as they conclude the stretching half of practice, Jisung grabs his Comet Two-Sixty, swings his foot around, and catapults into the air.

Not very many sensations feel as wonderful as flying in the air on a broom. It offers a unique kind of weightlessness, almost as if Jisung is powerful enough to balance the force of gravity. The wind would rush past his hair, blowing it every which way until it’s temporarily pushed back and showing off his shiny forehead. And because he’s not the biggest fan of heights, adrenaline swirls in his tummy whenever he descends to the ground—it’s as tingly as it is scary.

For a couple of hours, Jisung practices Seeking by catching and releasing and recatching the Golden Snitch. It’s comfortingly easy to focus on the invisible flutter of silvery wings and the soft buzz of the small shiny ball as it speeds by. And so he lets his worries be blown by the wind and lets his concerns be overshadowed by the blinding glint of the Golden Snitch until practice is over.

It isn’t until he’s in the locker room, Quidditch robes thrown messily into his bag does he realize he only has one minute left until tutor time and the castle is more than a three-minute walk.

With a frustrated groan, Jisung snatches his broom and races from the Quidditch pitch, across the castle grounds, and enters Hogwarts through the back exit.

The library is silent when he arrives. Jisung is a little late and more than a little out of breath. A sheen of sweat has already formulated around his forehead, some dropping from his sideburns and onto the floor. He really hopes his tutor isn’t the judgmental type because Jisung is better than this, he swears!

Chest heaving with lungfuls of breath, Jisung scans the tables for a student in a blue-and-bronze attire. There are a few, but they all seem to be younger than him, most he knows of and others he can just tell. At least until his eyes settle on a mop of messy, brown hair.

Sitting in one of the tables on the corner, his handsome quill rapidly moving of its own accord, is none other than Huang Renjun. Jisung isn’t sure if this is the best or the worst thing to happen to him.

He can already hear Chenle’s teasing laughter.

On one hand, he could take advantage of this opportunity to finally spend time with his long-time crush. Are they even on the level of acquaintanceship yet? Jisung isn’t sure. On the other hand, this situation could wind up flushing any chances he has with Renjun down the drain. He’s absolutely certain he’ll embarrass himself in front of him. The question is how frequent it would be, seeing as Charms and Jisung mesh as well as oil and water.

Jisung wonders how he should greet Renjun. Hello? Too plain. Hi there? Too casual. Hey, pretty boy? He would rather not have Renjun cast a Jinx on him, thank you very much.

“Good afternoon, are you my Charms tutor?” is what comes out of Jisung’s mouth. Good, considering it’s neither too intrusive nor too nonchalant.

When Renjun turns around, Jisung can feel the soft thrum of water and the magic of song once more. Goodness, Renjun is gorgeous. This has always been fact. But up close, Jisung can see the satisfying combination of curves and angles, the high bridge of his perfectly-triangular nose, and the deep ambers of his almond-shaped eyes.

“Indeed, I am,” Renjun smiles, his fluffy cheeks on display. This close, Jisung can see just how much of a height advantage he has on the seventh-year. Renjun gestures at the chair across the ornate, wooden table. “Have a seat.”

The old seat creaks from the added weight. As soon as he settles himself, removing his sports bag and placing his broomstick on the floor, Jisung’s mind suddenly goes into overdrive. Did he take a shower today? Does he smell like sun and sweat from running and Quidditch practice? Is there anything between his teeth? God, he wishes he could use his phone right now to double check.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t usually look like this.”

This makes Renjun snicker. Biting his lip, the other boy asks, “How do you usually look like then?”

Jisung shakes his head as he presses on his sideburns and fixes his glasses. “I just meant, I’m not usually late, or as sweaty and disheveled. I’m usually more presentable. I just came from Quidditch practice, you see.”

“It’s alright, Jisung. We’re here to learn, not to win a beauty pageant.”

Jisung has never loved hearing his name more than when it comes out of Renjun’s lips. Heh. How does Renjun know his name, exactly?

“Professor Flitwick mentioned it,” answers Renjun. Jisung gasps. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. “I’m also the Ravenclaw Prefect, so I’m supposed to know most of the names in our House.”

“Right,” Jisung says, deflating.

Renjun clears his throat. “Are you ready? Shall we get started?”

It becomes increasingly obvious that Jisung is, in fact, not ready. He’s understandably nervous. But it’s not his nerves that ultimately makes this situation hard. It’s Renjun. Renjun is just so darn pretty, with pretty smiles, pretty fingers, and pretty ears. Who knew fingers and ears could be pretty?

Jisung is enchanted.

He’s engrossed by how Renjun’s lips move, light and free and not at all like it’s obstructed by anything other than air. He’s mesmerized by the gentle grip Renjun has on the silver-and-emerald-green quill, fingers pressing softly on the tip before writing on the parchment paper with experienced skill.

The only thing not pretty about Renjun is his handwriting.

Jisung reckons Renjun is more than likely a good tutor, but it will be Jisung’s skills that will hold them back. Renjun is just such a giant distraction. How will Jisung be able to concentrate during their lessons?

“Does that sound good?” The older boy finishes explaining the schedule they have for the next few weeks, and Jisung can do nothing but nod.

“Alright. We have to meet up at least once a week for lessons,” Renjun tells him. “If you feel as if you haven’t gotten a proper handle on the sessions, we can also do occasional double sessions per week.”

Jisung agrees easily.

“I can’t work in places that are too quiet though. The silence bugs me. Like here,” he motions at the library. “It’s too quiet here. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to focus.”

“Where do you suppose we can meet then?” inquires Renjun.

“I like a little background noise,” Jisung mentions with a scrunch of his nose. “How about the Quidditch Pitch?”

“Absolutely not,” Renjun writes this suggestion off. “We’ll be distracted and the Quidditch Team will be distracted.”

“Do you have any suggestions then?”

“I have a couple, but I think we should change locations to suit what we’ll be learning. I’ll try to find places that are neither too quiet nor too loud, does that sound fair?”

Jisung nods readily.

“This week, let’s focus on the Spells you’ve learned in the last two years. A good review never hurt anyone.”

“Okay!” Jisung concurs.

And so the rest of the hour goes by, with Jisung performing a lot of the Charms and Spells they’ve learned in the last couple of years. A Hover Charm here, an Engorgement Charm there. One of his Fire-Making Spells almost set a book ablaze, but Renjun is quick with his Counter-Spells. It didn’t stop Madam Pince from lecturing them about how to treat Library books though.

When they finally finish, Jisung is a little out of breath. He learns that exerting so much magic in a short period of time can be a bit draining.

Renjun and Jisung also formulate a schedule, complete with the day and time of their tutoring sessions, location, and what type of Charm they’ll be focusing on.

“Any comments or tips?” Jisung wonders.

“I think I know what the problem might be,” Renjun scratches his chin. “But that’s enough for today. If I’m correct, the next week’s lesson will prove to be a bit difficult.”

Jisung cocks his head to the side.

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun assures him. And then he pats Jisung on the shoulder. “Good job today. You remember the specifications for next week’s lesson?”

“Aguamenti Charm by the Great Lake,” Jisung recalls. “Same day, same time.”

“Great. See you!”

Renjun packs his stuff with a flick of his wand and leaves him with a short wave. Once Renjun is finally out of sight, Jisung releases a sigh of relief.

Goodness. He’s really going to be tutored by Renjun. And they’ll be meeting at least once a week, maybe even twice a week because Jisung needs a ton of practice and Renjun is meticulous when it comes to studies.

It’s here that he lets out a too-loud whoop in a too-quiet library.

Immediately, ten pairs of eyes turn to him including the frightening, hawk-like glare of Madam Pince.

Jisung apologizes and scurries out of the library, his neck a soft red blur.

☆★☆★☆

“I knew it!” Chenle exclaims, taking a large bite of his chicken and ham sandwich. “It’s written in the stars!”

Jisung groans at his best friend’s dramatic antics.

“Do you suppose he’ll think less of me if I’m not good at Charms?”

Chenle tosses this in his head. “He doesn’t look like the type. Just make sure not to make a fool of yourself.”

“That’s not an easy task when I’m supposed to be doing Charms,” Jisung sighs.

“Well then utilize the other type of charms. You’re a pretty charming person. You’re my best friend after all, so you must have learned a lot from me.”

Jisung shakes his head. He has a point though.

Later when Jisung feels full with dinner and is almost finished brushing his teeth at the Ravenclaw bathroom, he accidentally catches Renjun’s eyes in the reflection. The older boy is about to commence his nightly routine.

“Hello,” Renjun greets, choosing the sink right next to him. He squeezes toothpaste onto his pink toothbrush. “You come here often?”

“Hghrellrlo,” Jisung attempts, a little bit of minty foam dribbling down his chin. “Ervrrvery nirrhght!”

This causes Renjun to laugh before he too starts brushing his teeth. Giddy with the fact that he made Renjun laugh, Jisung spits out the foam and washes his mouth.

“Good night,” he waves as he’s about to leave.

“Goorord nirrhght!” Renjun parrots back.

☆★☆★☆

The next practice, Mark congratulates him. “I heard you got Renjun as a tutor! That’s good. Him and the Head Boy are the best in our class.”

“I hope so,” Jisung plays dumb, stretching his limbs. “Did you hear back from Chaewon?”

Mark nods. “Yeah, she said she’s cool with it. Said one match is better than no matches.”

“Could be more than one match, to be honest,” Jisung gives a humorless laugh.

Mark tsks. “Don’t be like that. You can do this.”

“Just joking!”

“You better be.”

☆★☆★☆

This week, Renjun and Jisung spend their sessions by the Black Lake.

“No, no, no,” Renjun counters, pushing Jisung’s wand hand down. “The first rule of Charmwork is: _The key to a perfectly performed Charm are precise movements of the wand and wand arm._ ”

“Did you just make that up?” Jisung asks, examining his elbows.

“Yes, but it’s true. Your whole arm should follow the movement,” Renjun explains, swaying his arms in a back and forth manner. “The motion can’t be disconnected unless specified.”

“There are specifics?”

“Do you not listen in Charms class?” _Not really_ , Jisung almost answers. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to hear the answer. Certain Charms and Spells have exact wand movements. Like how the Silencing Charm works best with a sharp jab, or the Levitation Charm with a swish and a flick.”

Jisung takes mental notes on these.

“It’s the same with the Aguamenti Charm—a smooth, wavy motion from right to left. The action _must_ be fluid. This includes your elbow, forearm, wrist, hand, fingers, and even your wand.”

“My wand too?”

“Of course,” Renjun explains, making slicing motions like a Jedi. Jisung doesn’t know enough of Charms rules to verify if these are legitimate, intricate wandwork or if Renjun is using the wand like a sword with mental sound effects of _clink, clink, clink_. “Your wand has to act like an extension of your arm, or else the flow of magic is disrupted.”

“So… right to left. Smooth and wavy,” Jisung tries. Gripping his wand, Jisung waves it from right to left and tries to conjure a stream of water. “ _Aguamenti!_ ”

Magic permeates the air like dandelion seeds, barely there but spreading easily. Jisung feels the magic thrum against his fingers, and sure enough, water comes out of the tip of his wand. Though he expected a nice jet of water gushing out of his wand tip, what comes out is more like a sad flow of liquid pouring from his wand. The volume is lacking. The velocity is underwhelming. And that’s an overstatement.

Jisung lets out a self-conscious laugh as he fixes his sideburns. Renjun keeps his smile even, but Jisung knows he’s probably laughing inside and dreading to teach Jisung his worst subject in the next few weeks.

“It needs a little work,” Renjun comments nicely. Jisung snorts. “As I mentioned, Charms need fluid, accurate wandwork. Simple variations from the proper wand movement can greatly affect magic. That’s why there was minimal water and little speed. Try being a little gentler and flowier.”

Jisung puffs his cheeks. “And how do I do that?”

“Mmm,” Renjun ponders for an answer. “Try picturing your arms as waves. And then let it roll from right to left.”

Biting his lip, Jisung attempts once more. He imagines summer, body floating on the lake or swimming. He pictures his arm adrift on top of the water and moves it as if waves roll by. With bated breath, Jisung enunciates the incantation.

“ _Aguamenti!_ ”

A stream of water shoots out from his wand tip. The volume is larger, and though the water doesn’t ooze out like it did in his previous try, it still only creates a weak curve from wand to the ground.

“That’s better but still not up to par,” Renjun tries, tapping his finger on his wand. “Perhaps you’re more of a visual learner. Should I demonstrate?”

Jisung hopes his nod doesn’t look too eager.

Starry-eyed, Jisung surveys the Black Lake, at the little ripples made by the wind and the organisms living under there. They create waves that look connected, complete from the epicenter to the edge, and Jisung compares them to Renjun’s movements.

“ _Aguamenti!_ ” he sings out. Jisung notices how the motion starts at Renjun’s shoulder, acting as his pebble to stimulate it all. The ripples are then the flow of his arm to the tip of his wand, moving from right to left in a fully connected motion. For an instant, the air thins out with Renjun’s magic, warm and tangible and pressing towards them as if they’re submerged in a pool of mystical power. And with a snap, they converge towards Renjun’s wand tip.

A powerful jet of water shoots out of Renjun’s wand. It doesn’t spout the water like a whale nor like an elephant with its trunk. Instead, it works like a garden hose at high volume and medium pressure.

It’s the perfect combination of power and volume.

He never tires of watching Renjun do magic. Jisung claps giddily as Renjun completes the Charm with a flick and bows.

“That was awesome!”

“Thank you,” Renjun showcases a close-lipped smile, putting his wand away in his pocket. “Your turn.”

Jisung copies Renjun, using his shoulder as the catalyst, following the wavy motions from his arm to his wand tip, and casts, “ _Aguamenti!_ ”

Magic spreads around them before fusing at the end of Jisung’s wand. With a splash, a great torrent of water courses out. It’s a bit faster than Renjun’s but not comparable in amount, though Jisung thinks he got close. Renjun seems to think so too as he releases a quick _whoop_ and motions Jisung for a high five. He wonders if Renjun’s palm is as smooth as it looks.

Jisung is so distracted he accidentally uses his wand hand for the high five and unintentionally wets Renjun with the current of water spewing out of his wand.

Renjun shrieks. Jisung yelps.

“Aghbghrbrhg,” Renjun, caught unaware with his wand stored in his pocket, attempts to block the jet of water with his hands. “Stopbrgrh it!”

Jisung’s grip on his wand tightens. Panicked, he tries to point it away, but all it does is make the jet of water multiply until the body resembles a mini waterfall and pushes Renjun back and into the Black Lake.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I don’t know what-”

Unsure what to do, Jisung lets go of his wand to disconnect the wand from its source of magic. As his wooden stick falls, it creates a tiny whirlpool of water while it spins out of control. The whirling continues for a couple of seconds, positively wetting all of Jisung, before gradually coming to a stop on the ground.

“Renjun?!” Jisung calls, waddling towards the Black Lake and through the heavy mud created by his Charmwork. “Renjun, where are you?!”

Just as Jisung asked, Renjun emerges out of the lake like a tiny, screeching orca. Blinking, Jisung can see the large tentacle supporting Renjun as the seventh-year is propelled from the lake to the shore as if he was riding a jet ski. Unable to stop, Renjun collides against Jisung and they topple onto the muddy ground butt first.

A gigantic squid head dips out of the center of the lake, coming up until its eyes are visible. Bubbles erupt from around it as if it was talking, giving what seemed like an imperceptible bow before slowly sinking back down.

“Thanks!” Renjun manages to breathe out as the Giant Squid completely disappears. “I think.”

Chest heaving and out of breath, Jisung and Renjun share a wild look.

Renjun’s hair is plastered onto his forehead. Jisung’s is obstructing his vision. There’s a streak of mud on Renjun's cheek. Jisung’s apologies are on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth doesn’t listen. Before Jisung can even say anything, Renjun bursts out in laughter.

Jisung doesn’t know what’s so funny. The water from the cold lake is freezing on his skin, especially when the wind blows. There’s probably dirt on Jisung’s face too. And he’s getting mud on places where mud should never be. Yet despite all of this, the sound of delight and mirth from Renjun’s giggling invades Jisung until he too is laughing along with Renjun.

It’s music to Jisung’s ears.

When the hilarity of the moment subsides, Jisung points out that there’s mud on Renjun’s cheek. It’s followed by a stream of apologies and bows. Instead of the lecture that Jisung expected, he is greeted with gratitude from Renjun for providing him a worthy memory at the Black Lake.

Pleasantries out of the way, the older boy orders him to stay still. Renjun whips out his wand and uses the Scouring Charm to take the dirt off of Jisung’s robes. Once the brown spots are gone, he then follows a complicated wave with his wand. A stream of hot air bursts from the tip, and Renjun points this at Jisung’s robes, which releases soft ringlets of steam as they begin to dry out.

“Thank you,” Jisung blurts out. The warm feeling in his body has nothing to do with the hot air that’s blowing from Renjun’s wand tip.

“Don’t mention it,” replies Renjun, doing the same to his own robes once Jisung’s were finished.

They practice the Water-Making Spell a few more times after that until the sun begins to glow like fire and the sky is a lovely gradient of orange and pink. Jisung doesn’t manage to perfect his Aguamenti Charm, wandwork still slightly too sharp for the required flowy movements, but he does get close.

Proud of the progress they made, Renjun gives Jisung a pat on the back before they make their way back towards the castle. Since it’s dinner time, Jisung and Renjun make haste to the Great Hall where Renjun invites him to eat with Renjun and his friends. Intimidated by Haechan the Quarter-Veela and Jaemin the Animated Slytherin Seeker, Jisung politely declines.

They wave goodbye and promise to meet for their next tutoring session.

Once Renjun is far enough, Jisung keeps his ears open for the bright laugh of a loud boy and follows the oily scent of egg salad sandwiches. When Jisung finally makes it to Chenle, he doesn’t realize that he has a dopey look on his face until the Hufflepuff points it out.

“You look like you just drank a love potion and chased it with a butterbeer.” Chenle comments with a mouth full of egg and mayonnaise. Intrigued, Chenle stops his chewing and asks, “Wait, did something happen between you and Renjun?”

The grin on Jisung’s face doesn’t disappear even when he tries toning it down.

“You’re not gonna believe this.”

☆★☆★☆

Hogsmeade has always been lively on the weekends, but there’s something about the Three Broomsticks that makes it more special than the rest of the other inns and pubs in the little wizarding village. 

It’s still early in the day, just a little past noon. And when Jisung enters after Renjun, he’s immediately bombarded with the smoke that never seems to disappear. Being such a popular place on Hogsmeade, the inside of The Three Broomsticks is warm and crowded. Naturally, the place is absolutely packed with Hogwarts students making an effort to enjoy their weekend. Despite the large number of people, the noise level is bearable.

“Want anything to drink? My treat,” Renjun offers, eyeing Jisung expectantly.

“Uhm, perhaps cherry syrup and soda?”

Renjun blinks. “Interesting choice. Find us a table will you?”

Jisung nods eagerly and does as he’s told. They split ways. Finally, Jisung’s bony elbows give him an advantage in separating people apart when he needs to pass through some clusters of students.

Most of the tables are occupied, but there are a few that seem to be available. With a stroke of luck, Jisung spots a fairly secluded one near the corner. It’s a perfect placement.

He takes a seat and waits for Renjun. The older boy is taking a while. Jisung figures that Madam Rosmerta, the owner and operator of the inn slash pub, is probably struggling with the amount of business she’s getting from all these students. Jisung uses this moment to people-watch. He’s in the middle of it when he spots a girl that he generally does his best to avoid every day of the week.

It’s not like she’s annoying or anything, but her aggressiveness in wanting to befriend Jisung is kind of unnerving. He tries his best to look away and not notice her, but she must have the eyes of a hawk or something because it’s not even a minute until she makes a beeline towards him, a fairy-like smile on her face.

“Hi, Jisung!” she greets giddily.

“Oh, hello, Eunchae! I didn’t see you there.”

She giggles, twirling her hair wisps with her fingers as she gestures at the chair. “Is this seat taken?”

She’s about to sit down when Jisung answers, “Yeah.”

Jisung has to commend her for not faltering. She stands up again, a capitalistic smile that could put Jeff Bezos to shame still plastered on her face. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m here with my tutor,” Jisung searches the area and is relieved to see Renjun’s approaching figure. “Here he comes now.”

Eunchae doesn’t bother to glance at where Jisung’s pointing. “Ooh, so academic! That’s very handsome of you. Well, toodle loo!”

Eunchae skips away and doesn’t spare a look at Renjun. Crisis averted, Jisung tells himself. He tries to suppress his smile when Renjun places the drinks on the table as well as a few extra.

“Who was that? Your girlfriend?” Renjun jokes.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “I don’t like girls.”

Wide-eyed, Renjun tilts his head. “Oh?”

The admission doesn’t register until seconds later, and Jisung flushes at how his declaration of sexual preference sounded merely nothing more than an offhand remark. “I just meant to say no, she’s not my girlfriend. But uh, yes, the other connotation is true too.”

“Cool. My friend who’s a boy also likes boys,” Renjun smiles. Jisung tries not to let the disappointment show on his face. He was so sure that… then again. After a few seconds, Renjun snorts. “It’s me, Jisung. I’m the friend.”

“Ooooh. That’s cool!” Jisung, uncertain of how to continue with the conversation, tries to grasp at the first topic that he can use to change the subject. It just so happens to be the unusual variety of drinks Renjun presented him with. “What are these?”

“Have a taste.”

Jisung chooses one of the many clear liquids, assuming it’s merely a harmless flagon of water. However, once the liquid hits his lips, his buds are assaulted with a numbingly sour taste. A quick sniff proves to be the wrong idea as the nauseating scent of vinegar overpowers everything in his nostrils. Teary-eyed and almost ready to vomit, Jisung scowls at Renjun.

“Wh-Why did you make me take a sip of vinegar?” He chokes out.

“Just wanted to see your face,” Renjun shrugs. He then motions at the set of five flagons filled to the brim with the sour liquid. “To answer your question earlier, _this_ is your lesson.”

“Even this?” He points at the dark looking liquid in the little tankard.

“No, not that. That’s mine.” Renjun steals his beverage from the lot and pushes towards Jisung the drinks the younger one ordered. “And these are yours.”

The younger accepts the soda and cherry syrup, separating them from the vinegar. “You like Mulled Mead?”

“What’s not to like?” Renjun raises an eyebrow.

“The taste? The smell? Everything?”

“Hey, I’m not shaming you for liking soda and cherry syrup. Don’t _yuck_ my _yum_.”

Jisung snorts. “Fair.”

Cracking his fingers, Renjun pulls out his wand. “Shall we begin?”

Apparently, this week’s lesson is about turning vinegar into wine. That explains why they’re at The Three Broomsticks and why there are more cups on the table than there are the two of them.

With a sharp jab of his wand, Renjun nonverbally casts the Silencing Spell. The atmosphere thickens with a magical bubble before returning back to normal. It’s just quiet enough that Jisung could focus, but noisy enough that they aren’t in complete silence.

“Now this is more a mixture of Charms and Transfiguration,” Renjun starts. Jisung thought as much. “We are fundamentally changing one thing into another, rather than adding properties to it, which ultimately makes it a work of Transfiguration.”

Jisung cocks his head to the side. “Why do we have to learn this in Charms class then?”

“Good question! This here is tricky because vinegar is produced by oxidation of ethanol and wine is produced by the fermentation of it. Now what this Spell does is reverse a naturally occurring mechanism, oxidation, and introduce a new mechanism, fermentation. The introduction of processes is technically a work of Charms.”

Jisung isn’t really sure if he understood all that but nods anyway.

“Keep in mind, this is a two-step procedure. Unlike other Charmwork, all you have to do is point your wand at the tankards and _compel_ the liquid to undo a process so you could introduce a new one.”

The younger Ravenclaw draws out his wand and points it at the pewter mug. With an exhale, he orders the vinegar to change into wine. Surprisingly, the liquid instantly turns into a deep crimson.

Jisung gasps. “I-I did it!”

“Hold your horses,” Renjun says, eyeing Jisung. “That was really good, but what you did was only Transfiguration. You see how it quickly changed from vinegar to wine? That’s not what we’re trying to do here. Remember: undo a process and introduce a new one.”

“Oh,” Jisung swallows. Of course, he couldn’t do it that easily. He just got excited for no reason. “Okay.”

At this, Renjun places a hand on Jisung’s arm. “Relax. What you did was amazing. Is Transfiguration your favorite subject?”

The warm touch of Renjun’s skin on his arm feels comforting. Jisung wishes that his sleeves were rolled up just so he could feel the accurate temperature that Renjun’s blood runs in. The thought of it makes Jisung feel flushed. “Astronomy, actually. Transfiguration’s a close second. It’s also my best subject.”

“I figured,” Renjun smiles and pulls back. Jisung barely holds back a whine at the loss of Renjun’s touch. “Astronomy is mine too. Great Transfiguration work, by the way. However, the Charm should look like this!”

Renjun pointed the tip of his wand at the flagon. His slender fingers loosely hold the wooden stick as magic swirls in the air. The clear liquid in the mug starts to burble, perhaps signifying the reversal of the oxidation process. After a few seconds, the bubbling ceases. The liquid then creates a small whirlpool in the container, changing colors into a clear pink, and then a soft red, before ultimately ending up as a rich crimson.

Jisung watches in awe. Renjun is a _genius_.

The older boy clears his throat, withdrawing his wand. There’s a funny look on his face.

“Thank you,” Renjun says.

Jisung blinks. He had not meant to say the compliment out loud. Nevertheless, that doesn’t make it any less true. “You’re welcome!”

The hour ticks by with Jisung repeatedly attempting the process.

On the first few tries, he isn’t able to do much more than produce a sad amount of bubbles on the liquid. It isn’t until they’re fifteen minutes in that something unusual happens: Jisung manages to turn the vinegar into ice. By the thirty-minute mark, he’s able to undo the fermentation process, but not without a mishap. The tankard of vinegar had gurgled so much that it almost exploded. Luckily, Renjun is quick to draw out his wand and cast the General Counter-Spell.

Jisung is able to turn vinegar into wine when the hour ends, though he admits that the crimson color on his flagon isn’t as rich or as deep as the one Renjun showcased earlier.

“Should we drink it?” Renjun suggests. Jisung does a double-take at this. Being the Perfect Prefect that he is, Jisung assumed Renjun wouldn’t have any troublemaking tendencies. “For celebratory purposes, of course.”

“Of course,” Jisung grins. He’s glad he gets to see a different side of Renjun, one that isn’t an image created by the elder from afar.

When they finish the tankards of wine, Renjun’s eyes are half-lidded and there’s a smattering of pink high on his cheeks. Jisung figures he isn’t faring much better considering the heat that is pulsing all over his face. His cheeks feel swollen from the alcohol, his head a little big where it's settled on his shoulders. He voices his concerns as such, but Renjun swats his words away.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look great.”

Jisung doesn’t really know what to say because Renjun is smart, Renjun is intelligent, and whatever Renjun says is basically fact at this point. Jisung notes that their words aren’t slurred, and they’re able to walk just fine when they finally leave after what seemed like hours of talking about any topic that entered their conversation.

Exiting The Three Broomsticks, Jisung and Renjun are surprised to see that the sun has almost set. The chill settles around them like a blanket. Some of the lamp lights on High Street are slowly being illuminated. It’s time to head back. 

Had they really spent hours just conversing about the planets in the Solar System? Of a different kind of magic like force and gravity? Of the universe that is too large for them to explore. How there are magics and things that are beyond their scope and capabilities?

It seems so.

On the way back, Renjun looks filled with mirth. It seems the wine has loosened his tongue and is now louder and more carefree than he usually is during their tutoring lessons. Maybe he’s actually always like this and is more subdued toward strangers. Perhaps, this could be a testament to how comfortable Renjun feels around him now. Jisung doesn’t know, but he certainly hopes it’s the latter.

They’re nearing Hogwarts when a particularly cold breeze rushes their way. It makes Renjun shiver and Jisung’s teeth chatter. Their breaths come out in clouds of smoke.

“C-Cold,” Jisung manages out. He’s about to say more when- “Ack, wh-what are you d-doing?”

“M’cold too,” Renjun puffs out. Settled behind Jisung, Renjun now has his arms locked around the taller boy. Renjun is flush against Jisung’s back, and the shorter boy’s arms feel like a ring of fire where they embrace Jisung. “Mm. Best to share warmth until we get to the castle.”

“Right,” Jisung agrees. It’s not a long trek, perhaps no more than two minutes left. Maybe three with the way they have to waddle together. Jisung wants to ask if there’s a warming spell, but he bites his tongue from questioning because Renjun might let go of him to cast that instead.

“You’re a really good student, Jisung,” Renjun admits all of a sudden. “I hope you think I’m a good tutor.”

“You’re the best,” Jisung tells him.

At this, Renjun perks up. “Really?”

“You’re also the only tutor I’ve ever had, sooo.” Jisung giggles when Renjun playfully hits his chest with one of the hands he has wound around him. “I may have only ever had one, but I think I know enough to notice that you’re also a really good tutor.”

“Quite the class clown, aren’t you,” Renjun snorts.

When they finally reach the castle, Renjun lets go. Jisung immediately complains in his head. He supposes there’s no need to share warmth now that they were in the heat of the castle.

“You coming up?” Jisung wonders. They are in the same House after all, and the Ravenclaw Tower allows access whenever a riddle is answered. So really it’s just more efficient to answer one riddle instead of two. That’s the only reason Jisung is asking, of course, and totally not because he wants to spend more time with Renjun...

“Prefect duties,” Renjun clarifies. He gives Jisung a fluffy smile. Has Renjun always had the little dimple on his cheek? “See you next tutoring session though.”

“See you!”

They go their separate ways. Jisung glances back and sees Renjun’s retreating figure. There’s warmth pooling around him that has nothing to do with the alcohol in his system and everything to do with the memory of Renjun hugging him from the back.

Today has been a good day. 

☆★☆★☆

“A-Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely!” Renjun replies, pulling Jisung by the wrist with both of his hands. “My friend has been recommending me to go try their coffee, swears it’s the best cup he’s tasted.”

The neon sign above reads Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. A welcome bell rings when they push open the door. As Jisung remembers, the inside is a bit cramped, but the lack of space is what produces that cozy, comfy feel. The tables are decorated with bows and other frilly decors that make Jisung flush.

“I didn’t realize it’d be so pink,” Renjun blurts out. Having been here before, Jisung isn’t perturbed by the unusual design. They pick a table near the window, a spot with the least amount of people in the surrounding area.

“There are so many couples,” Renjun observes, eyes scanning the vicinity.

“W-Well, this place _is_ usually for couples,” Jisung trails off. He then beams at Renjun. “But it can be a spot for tutoring lessons as well, I suppose?”

Renjun looks like a time bomb about to detonate. “I’m gonna strangle those Snakes.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I- my friends probably thought it would be funny recommending me to bring you to a place like this. They’re so immature,” Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose and gives Jisung an apologetic smile. “I hope this is okay.”

“It’s totally fine!” Jisung keeps his voice carefully neutral. So much for hoping that Renjun wanted to bring him here. “It’s cool.”

They order hot beverages and pastries, Jisung settling for a mug of hot chocolate and cauldron cakes while Renjun goes for a cup of coffee and pumpkin pasties.

In the time it takes for their food and drinks to arrive, Renjun and Jisung have outlined the plan for today. The Scouring Charm is a cleaning charm used to make an object clean. Interestingly, many wizarding families also utilized this spell as a punishment as it caused human mouths to be filled with soap. Jisung shudders at the thought. They won’t be using it for that but rather cleaning up scoops of spilled sugar.

Jisung is listening to Renjun’s lesson when the older boy adds a dollop of cream and a ton of sugar cubes into his coffee. Jisung gives him a questioning look.

“What? I like my coffee sweet.”

Jisung should have figured. He does seem like the type.

“Anyway, the Charm is doable. Watch!” Renjun pours a spoonful of sugar onto the table. Whipping out his wand, Renjun makes a wavy S motion from top to bottom and chants, “ _Scourgify!_ ”

The spilled sugar becomes wet with water and foams with soap after. Then, like a windshield wiper, the remains slowly vanish as if they’re being wiped from right to left.

“Whoa!” Jisung exclaims, closely examining the spot where the grains used to be. It’s squeaky clean. When Jisung takes his hand to see if the Charm left any residue, he’s surprised to find that it did. Except, it isn’t water and soap but rather traces of Renjun’s magic. It’s like a soft thrum that tingles his fingertips when he slides them over the surface. “This is so much faster than a carwash.”

Renjun’s brow furrows, probably not sure what a carwash is.

“Your turn!”

On Jisung’s first try, only water is added, leaving behind a sticky mess of dried, dissolved sugar. On the fourth try, bubbles had appeared, but it still didn’t wipe away as it did with Renjun’s. When on the tenth try it still did not vanish, Renjun cards his hand through his hair and scoots his chair closer to Jisung.

“No, no, no. This is like the Aguamenti Charm all over again. You have to make sure that your wand movement stays fluid and connected throughout the whole process,” Renjun lectures him.

Jisung is far too aware of his body and limbs and how they come into contact with Renjun’s. Asking him to focus and concentrate now is a tall request, one that Jisung doesn’t think he’ll be able to fulfill any time soon.

Instead, all he can think about is how the older boy’s knees are right against his. How, even with the bit of distance between them, Renjun’s breath is warm against Jisung’s cheek.

Renjun’s hand is on Jisung’s thigh when he uses his other hand to scatter the sugar granules once more.

“A fluid and connected S,” Renjun leans closer. And then, as if on accident, Renjun asks, “Do you use strawberry shampoo?”

“What?”

“I- Forget I asked,” Renjun chuckles, scratching his nose. “My mouth has no filter sometimes.”

It’s a very unusual comment, one that sparks a little hope in Jisung. It’s a happy thought, but also a thought that shouldn’t be present when they’re learning Charms. Shaking his head, Jisung attempts to concentrate once more. With a gulp, he traces a curvy S and tries to keep the movement as fluid as possible.

“ _Scourgify!_ ”

Like the previous ones, the sugar is wet with water before bubbling up with soap. After a couple of seconds of gurgling, just as Jisung is about to try again, the mess starts to clean itself from right to left like a screen scraper.

At this, the two of them jump up.

“Yay!” Jisung cheers. As natural as two planets circling each other, Renjun and Jisung give each other a hug. They’re so caught up in celebrating that it isn’t until they’ve jumped together a few times do they realize what they’ve done. As if scalded with hot water, Renjun and Jisung break apart, Jisung with a cough and hands on his sideburns while Renjun backs up with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Good job,” Renjun breaks the silence and offers Jisung a high ten, an upgrade from their usual high fives. And then, as if the elder is providing extra encouragement, Renjun brings a hand to Jisung’s hair and pets it.

And because Renjun is cool and nice and awesome and cuddly, Jisung leans his head closer to his touch.

Neither Renjun nor Jisung notice, but a certain quarter-Veela and metamorphmagus also give each other a clap of the hand, congratulating themselves for a recommendation well given.

Their day doesn’t end with the lesson. Instead, after practicing the Scouring Charm enough, Renjun and Jisung visit Honeydukes just because they could. Also because they both have the sweet tooth of a five-year-old, Jisung grabbing packages of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills while Renjun settles for Liquorice Wands and a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.

They also take a look at Zonko’s Joke Shop, Renjun studying the new products so he can keep a lookout for pranks in the Hogwarts halls, Jisung purchasing Frog-Spawn Soap with the excuse that _it’s for my friend Chenle who likes to gives me a hard time, I swear, I won’t put it in the Ravenclaw shower room._

During the ordeal, Jisung also learns a little about Renjun. Like how one of his hobbies is drawing, even though he doesn’t think he’s very skillful at it. And how he used to have a snaggletooth back when he was a little boy, but that his parents used magic to fix it so that he’d grow up with perfect teeth.

Jisung had asked him why he didn’t become Head Boy, to which the older boy shrugged.

“Didn’t feel like it. Plus, I think Seungmin is much more organized than I am.”

In turn, Jisung also revealed a bit about himself. Like how one of _his_ hobbies is dancing with a particular affinity to popping and sharp movements. And that one of the foods he refuses to eat are oysters. And how one of the things he wants to do when he grows up is to travel around the world without the use of magical flying transportation, floo powder, and apparition.

When the sun is at the edge and is about to begin its descent, they make haste to go back to Hogwarts. The walk isn’t long when one has someone to keep them company the whole way. Perhaps the back of Jisung’s hand brushes against Renjun’s multiple times, but neither of them does anything about it.

Finally reaching the entrance of the castle, Renjun and Jisung bid each other goodbye. The older boy points left for Prefect duties while the younger points right towards the Ravenclaw Tower. They wave at each other, walking backward for a few moments before turning around in fear of bumping into anything.

And because Jisung has a compulsive desire to do so, he glances back at Renjun’s retreating figure.

This time though, Renjun also looks back at him.

On the way up, everything feels different. The lights in the halls don’t look like an ugly yellow but a vivid gold that feels warmer than usual. The paintings are all smiling for once, as if a reflection of how Jisung feels inside. Even the patterns on the lame stone walls look like they have little hearts embedded on them.

He goes through the trek in a foggy daze. He’s not quite sure what it is, but he supposes it’s close to the feeling of contentment and inexplicable joy that a Cheering Charm would induce him under. It isn’t until Jisung is at the Ravenclaw Tower, comfortably lying on his bed and replaying the events of the whole day does he realize that he hadn’t paid for his own food and beverages at Madam Puddifoot’s.

Renjun had done it for him.

☆★☆★☆

Jisung and Chenle are having dinner at the Hufflepuff table when Lee Jeno joins them.

“Hey, Jisung,” the seventh-year Hufflepuff greets him. “Having dinner on our table tonight?”

Jisung blows on his soup. “Yeah, or else Chenle will complain about how he’s always the one eating at the Ravenclaw table, always the one compromising, making sacrifices, _blah, blah, blah-_ ”

“I don’t do that!” Chenle argues.

Jisung raises a brow at him.

“Okay, maybe sometimes.”

Jeno laughs at their interaction, comparing them both to an _old, married couple_.

“Me?” Chenle points at himself.

“Him?” Jisung gestures at Chenle.

“Blech,” they say in unison, fake barfing.

Jeno chuckles. “Speaking of couples, did I actually see you and Renjun on date?”

Jisung’s eyes follow the direction of Jeno’s spoon, which is pointing exactly at him. “Me? Renjun?”

“Mhm.”

“On a date?”

“Mhm,” Jeno furrows his brows.

“When?”

At this, Jeno scratches his head. “Weren’t you two on a date at Madam Puddifoot’s?”

Chenle squeaks at Jeno’s comment. “ _Madam Puddifoot’s?!_ ”

“We weren’t- That’s not-” Tongue-tied, Jisung tries to clarify. “That was a tutoring session. He, uhh, he’s helping me with Charms.”

“It just,” Jeno gives him an incredulous gaze. “It really looked like you two were on a date.”

From his periphery, Jisung sees Chenle trying to hold his laughter in. Jisung elbows him, revels when Chenle releases a pained grunt.

“Misunderstanding on my part,” Jeno laughs it off. “How’s Quidditch?”

After that, the topic of Renjun and Jisung doesn’t resurface again. Good because Jisung is left wondering… is that how they look to other people? He enters the mindless conversation once more, refusing to overthink until they finish their meals and split.

Jisung is alone at the Astronomy Tower when he chooses to transform into a cat again. It's a great way to ease his mind and think more clearly.

The air is chilly up here, but Jisung’s coat of fur is more than enough to keep him warm. Up above, the sky is pretty midnight blue, despite it still being hours away from midnight. It’s clear tonight, the stars up above twinkling more brightly than usual.

It’s here that he continues his train of thought.

Do their tutoring lessons really look like a date to other people? How do dates even look like if the two people hanging out haven’t explicitly defined it? Google would really be helpful right now…

Jisung supposes the first rule would be if it was a one-on-one type of hangout. That easily checks out because they’re obviously in tutoring sessions, and those are generally held in a one-on-one type of environment. No one has asked if they could join, unless Jisung counts Eunchae that one time at The Three Broomsticks. So this point is moot.

Perhaps body language would be a great indicator? At this Jisung flushes. He remembers clearly the warmth around his arm and chest when Renjun had hugged him from behind after the vinegar-to-wine lesson. But that could easily be explained by the cold breeze. They both obviously needed some warmth.

What about when Renjun patted his head? Is that even considered romantic? Truthfully, that seems more like how someone would act towards a younger sibling. But it had lingered for a little while, didn’t it? Jisung still thinks that it’s still a reach.

Renjun is also good at eye-contact, but isn’t that just because he’s a professional? What about when Renjun had placed a hand on his thigh? Or when Renjun made a comment about his hair? How about his relaxed body posture? These could all be just an indication that Renjun is comfortable with him.

Well, Renjun did pay for his food and drinks. Twice, now. Does that mean anything?

Jisung sighs. Relaxed posture, paying for a friend's meal, pats on the head, comments about hair, and hands on thighs need to be taken in context. It could mean that Renjun is interested, but it could also mean that Renjun is comfortable with him and treating him like how he would his friends or a younger sibling.

He lets out a frustrated meow.

As he ponders on this, Jisung gets too comfortable and ends up falling asleep.

When he comes to, it’s to have his ears up and vigilant. Footsteps echo from downstairs. And from how the sounds get louder and louder with each second, Jisung concludes that someone is coming up.

He’s getting in a position ready to pounce when he’s met with a bright smile.

“It’s you again!”

What the hell is Renjun doing here?

“You’re not going to run away from me this time, are you?”

Jisung considers it. There’s no harm in this, right? He kind of wants to spend more time with Renjun, but at the same time, he also doesn’t really know how to ask. The boy must be busy, considering he’s studying for N.E.W.T.s, preparing for possible Auror Training after this school year, and his frequent Prefect Duties. _And_ he tutors Jisung on top of that?

To provide his answer, Jisung saunters towards him and purrs, rubbing his head on Renjun’s shin and wrapping his tail on Renjun’s leg.

“So adorable,” Renjun comments as he picks Jisung up. “What are you doing up here?”

 _Thinking of you._ “Meow.”

“I came to get a bit of fresh air too,” Renjun replies, cradling Jisung close to his chest as they settle by the railing. From here, they can see the deep green of the Forbidden Forest. Renjun rubs Jisung’s back, and Jisung has no choice but to release a soft purr. “No tag? Do you have a name?”

Jisung leans his head closer to Renjun’s hands.

“Alright, let's give you a name,” Renjun suggests and then laughs, presumably from the names he immediately thought of. “I should name you Donghyuck, but he would literally murder me in my sleep if I did that.”

Just then, a shooting star passes by the Earth’s atmosphere, illuminating the sky in a brilliant blue. It’s fast, too fast for them to point it out.

“Did you see that?!” Renjun asks excitedly. “That was magical.”

Jisung agrees! “Meow.”

“You think so too?” Renjun scratches Jisung’s chin. “In that case, from today onwards, you shall be _Xingxing_.”

Jisung cocks his head. _What does that mean?_

“ _Xing_ means star in my mother tongue,” Renjun confirms. “ _Xingxing_ means twin stars, technically, but I figured it sounds much cuter. Perfect for your adorable little face. You have twin circular markings on your eyes too, so it totally works out. And a shooting star just happened to pass by!”

“Meow.” _I am adorable, aren’t I?_

“Drats. Good point. Shooting stars are inherently asteroids or meteoroids entering the mesosphere, not actual stars… but it’s the thought that counts!”

Jisung nuzzles his head onto Renjun’s arms.

“So, Xingxing then? You like it? That’s good,” Renjun laughs, before picking Jisung up and looking at him in a serious manner. “Well, Xingxing. I’m in a bit of a dilemma. Are you willing to listen?”

Jisung blinks. Would this be considered an invasion of privacy? Most likely. Would Renjun be offended if Jisung leaped away from him and left? Probably not too much. He orders his limbs to move, but something about being in cat form biologically amplifies his curiosity. What if what Renjun wants to talk about is serious?

His cat form and his human mind are in contradiction at the moment, and since he’s currently in animagal form, the feline core inside of him is obviously winning. Sighing, Jisung decides to stay and listen.

“Thanks,” Renjun pets him under the chin and brings him close. “There’s this really cool guy, right?”

Jisung’s ears perk up. Is he about to hear good news, bad news, or news that doesn’t concern him?

“He’s my friend, you see. Apparently, he has feelings for me,” Renjun starts. Despite being a cat, Jisung feels his tiny heart beating triple its regular speed. Who could Renjun be talking about? Did he figure out that Jisung currently harbors romantic feelings for him? “But I don’t think of him like that.” 

Suddenly, Jisung feels like he’s splashed with ice water or dropped into an icy ocean. Renjun’s voice is blurry and muffled as if Jisung is listening from underwater.

“I don’t know how to turn him down without being an ass... What should I do?”

Renjun has a mind to turn someone down? What are the chances of it being Jisung? Highly likely, if the younger boy is being objective. Jisung really hopes the friend Renjun is indicating is not him.

So as to seem like a conversationalist, Jisung lets out a weak _meow_.

“You think I should let him down?”

Is Jisung really ready to be rejected? That is, of course, assuming he’s the one Renjun is referring to. He really just cannot think of anyone else it could possibly be.

Not yet! Don’t! “ _Meow._ ”

“Good point, Xingxing,” Renjun pets him back. “If I were on the other side of this mess, I wouldn’t want the person I like to keep being indifferent. I would prefer it if they were honest about their feelings toward me, so I can decide whether I should pursue these feelings or let them go.”

That... That makes sense too.

The big question is: is Jisung ready to accept the truth, whatever that may entail? He’s not certain. As such, he gives Renjun a weak _purr_.

“You’re right. I don’t think it’s fair to string him along like that,” Renjun says, drawing him closer and nuzzling his cheeks on top of Jisung’s head. This situation is all sorts of messed up. Unwillingly, Jisung lets out a lame, defeated _meow_. “Okay, I’ll do it soon. Thanks for listening, Xingxing.”

Later, when it seems like Renjun has had his fill of hugging and snuggling and cuddling the little cat, he asks Jisung if he’s alright to stay here. “You can come with me to the Ravenclaw Common Room if you want to. It’s much cozier there.”

As much as Jisung wants to keep being petted by Renjun, there’s no knowing when he’d be able to transform back to himself. As such, he stays put where he is and replies with a pitiful _meow_.

“Suit yourself,” Renjun tells him with a fluffy smile. “Good night!”

Renjun leaves, and Jisung is all alone. He really should have just skedaddled and not listened to Renjun, and now he’s stuck with this information that he should not have had access to in the beginning. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

To make himself feel better, he stays at the Astronomy Tower to stargaze. When even his cat form yawns, Jisung knows it’s time to head back and go to sleep. The transformation back to having a human body isn’t unpleasant, but it does feel unusual having his fur thin out and retreat into his pores. It’s even weirder feeling his legs and spine elongate.

The trek to the Ravenclaw Common Room isn’t far. They’re close to the Astronomy Tower after all.

Bronze metal groans as the Eagle door knocker welcomes Jisung back. Unlike Slytherins and Gryffindors who require a password and Hufflepuffs who simply tickle a pear in a painting, Ravenclaws cannot enter the Common Room unless they provide a thoughtful, logical answer to the riddle given by the Eagle door knocker.

Eyes of bronze open to stare at him before it moves its metal beak and speaks in a soft, musical voice.

“ _Who can make the impossible possible?_ ”

Jisung purses his lips. To answer a name is too straightforward, and the knocker often looks for critical, skillful logic. He takes a stab at it.

“I suppose the realm of impossibilities exists right outside the limit of a person’s beliefs,” Jisung fixes his glasses. “So I would say a believer.”

“ _Well-reasoned_ ,” the Eagle door knocker compliments him and opens the door. When he takes a look inside, he doesn’t expect to see Renjun sitting on the couch by the fireplace. A book is perched on his lap as he peeks to see who came in.

“You’re getting back in pretty late,” Renjun remarks.

“Yeah, uhh,” Jisung scrambles for a believable excuse that isn’t _oh, I’m a cat animagus and my long-time crush just possibly broke my heart so I stayed in the Astronomy Tower to make myself feel better._ “I fell asleep while doing something.”

Renjun frowns. “Well, be mindful of curfew next time, or I might have to dock points off of our House.”

“I’ll do that.”

Not wanting to linger, Jisung quickly makes his way up to the dormitories upstairs. Each creak from the steps sounds like little cries from the wooden planks.

“Well, good night then!” Renjun beams as he says it, eyeing him expectantly. Jisung doesn’t return the gaze for too long, not wanting to give Renjun any opportunity to ask him to dawdle.

“Night.”

The dormitory door shuts.

☆★☆★☆

The next time he sees Renjun, Jisung panics.

He doesn’t really want to be alone with Renjun for too long, mostly because he’s scared that he’d reject Jisung before even Jisung has had a chance to confess. Should Jisung even confess? What use would that be if he already knows Renjun won’t give him a chance and just views him as a really cool guy and a very nice friend.

The severity of the situation dawns on him when, upon leaving Transfiguration, he sees Renjun from the far side of the hall. He really hopes that Renjun doesn’t notice him. Flustered, Jisung rapidly changes direction so that he wouldn’t have to cross paths with the elder. His hopes are crushed, however, when upon turning onto another hall, he catches a nanosecond of a smiley Renjun looking at him.

☆★☆★☆

It’s probably him, Jisung thinks to himself. Who else could Renjun be pertaining to?

Jisung so badly wants to know. Is he the cool guy that Renjun mentioned? Has he noticed Jisung’s growing crush for him? Who is he trying to turn down but is having a hard time to? Is it-

_Jisung?_

He could almost hear him now.

“Earth to Jisung.”

This prompts Jisung to open his eyes. Mark is standing over him, bent down and providing the sixth-year shade from the sun as Jisung lies on the grass.

“Mark?”

“You started daydreaming once we finished stretching,” Mark claims, giving him a worried look. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jisung sits up and scratches his head. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. I’ve just been distracted lately is all.”

Mark hums. “If you’re still distracted, you’re welcome to take the day off. I know you’ve been working hard during your tutoring lessons.”

Right. He has tutoring lessons today. And that means Renjun is probably thinking of ways to turn him down now. What if Renjun asks him to go somewhere private for a quick moment? What should he do? Or maybe Renjun will request to extend their lesson today and talk about the required professional acquaintanceship between a student and his tutor.

Dear god, Renjun probably feels uncomfortable having to spend time with Jisung. What should he do?

“Jisung?” Mark calls once more.

“Hmm?” Jisung blinks. He watches as Mark bites his lip and multiple expressions flash across his face at once.

“Perhaps you should take the day off,” Mark suggests, wearing a close-lipped smile. “You seem really out of it. I wouldn’t want you to fall off your broom or something because of it.”

“I-” Jisung wants to express his dissent, but Mark’s concern is very much valid. Already, he’s been out of it twice since practice started. Maybe even more than that and Jisung just didn’t realize. “Yessir.”

Mark places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll see you in practice next week. Feel better.”

“Will do,” Jisung nods. Mark leaves him alone and Jisung struggles to get up. He doesn’t know how he gets dressed in his regular Ravenclaw robes, but he somehow makes it to the Quidditch locker rooms and switches his Quidditch gear for regular attire.

Perhaps Mark was right about letting him take it easy today.

His day passes by in a daze, trudging back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and depositing his sports bag and broom by his bed. He tries to take a nap before his tutoring session, but that attempt only results in an hour or so of tossing and turning.

When his pocket watch shows that it’s almost time to meet with Renjun, Jisung wanders from the Ravenclaw Common Room all the way to the Charms Classroom. He’s a little unconfident about meeting with Renjun now. There are too many _who’s_ and _what if_ ’s to think about. Regardless, Jisung perseveres through it.

Pushing the large wooden door, Jisung notices Renjun immediately. The room is empty except for him. Lord, is this where Renjun will gently let him down?

“Good afternoon!” Renjun greets him.

“Good afternoon.”

As Jisung takes a seat, Renjun immediately gets into this week’s lesson. Apparently, they’re going to work on casting nonverbal spells.

“Don’t worry if you don’t get it the first time,” Renjun assures him with a gentle expression on his face. “Most people have a hard time with nonverbal spells. It requires a good deal of practice and-”

A ton of what Renjun is saying enters one ear and exits out the other. It’s difficult to focus on the lesson when all that’s running around Jisung’s mind is the thought of Renjun turning him down when Jisung hasn’t even confessed yet.

“-sung, are you listening?”

“Hmm?” Jisung hums. “I’m listening.”

Renjun crosses his arms. “Can you summarize what I just said?”

Jisung gulps. “No,” he buckles under Renjun’s strict stare. “Because I wasn’t listening.”

A calculating gaze is thrown Jisung’s away. And all of a sudden, Renjun’s tie is blocking his view as the older boy places one smooth palm to brush Jisung’s bangs away and another palm on the younger boy’s forehead.

What in the world is going on?

“Well, you don’t have a fever,” Renjun points out, chewing on his lip. Jisung releases a breath of relief and fixes his round glasses when Renjun finally pulls his hands back. He thinks his neck is probably flush right now, if the tingling sensation there is anything to go by. “Usually you’re more enthusiastic to listen and learn during our tutoring sessions.”

Jisung feels like a fish flopping on dry ground. “I’m sorry. I just- I’m a bit distracted by personal matters.”

“I understand but please focus. This is the lesson that requires the most concentration and mental discipline,” Renjun sighs. Jisung feels like he’s just been lectured. “As I was saying, it’s difficult and needs a hefty amount of practice, concentration.”

Jisung tries to follow along. Renjun really does look gorgeous when he’s in his element. Jisung concludes nobody is prettier while explaining the most boring facts.

“Wand composition can also have a direct effect on nonverbal magic, and that includes wand woods, wand cores, and perhaps even wand length. This means that some spells can be easier to cast, some more difficult, and some wands will be more sensitive to nonverbal magic than others.”

Absentmindedly, Jisung inspects his own wand, 11¼ inches long, made of Willow and dragon heartstring. When Renjun speaks again, he’s surprised by the lack of distance between them. Apparently, Renjun had moved closer to also examine Jisung’s wand.

“Can I see?” Renjun asks, but doesn’t wait and takes it from Jisung. The action allows for Renjun’s fingers to brush against his. Weak to physical contact with Renjun, Jisung immediately relents his wand without so much as a word. Renjun’s analytic gaze is mesmerizing, Jisung thinks to himself. “Mmm, I think it’s made of Willow. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” He’s even a wand expert? What the heck can this boy _not_ do?

“That’s really good,” Renjun declares, returning the wand into Jisung’s palms. “Willow wands are one of the best wand woods for nonverbal magic, so this shouldn’t be too difficult for you.”

We’ll see about that.

“Alright,” Renjun claps his hand. “We’re in an empty Charms classroom because we’re going to be practicing different types of Charms you learned in your first five years here. This place has most of the materials we need to perform those spells. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” _No._

Time passes by with Jisung doing his darndest to cast nonverbal magic. The string of Spells he has to cast are the Levitation Charm, the Fire-Making Spell, the Engorgement Charm, the Banishing Charm, the Summoning Charm, the Silencing Charm, and the Water-Making Spell.

Jisung flunks all of them.

“This is beyond unusual,” Renjun scrunches his nose. “Usually, students can at least perform nonverbal magic to a slight extent. Perhaps your concentration and mental discipline are just not here today.”

“Perhaps,” Jisung agrees. He’s certain they’re not.

“Well, I suppose it’s a problem for the next session,” Renjun gives him an experimental smile.

“Thanks for the lesson,” Jisung stands up and dusts off his robes and hurries to get out of the classroom. “See you.”

He nearly makes it to the door when Renjun exclaims, “Jisung, wait!”

F-

Jisung turns around stiffly, praying to whatever celestial being is out there that Renjun doesn’t ask him to stay and talk about something. “Yes?”

“Well,” Renjun begins, eyes aiming down as he rubs the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you have some free time today?

Oh no, he’s seeking an appropriate time to reject Jisung’s feelings. Jisung’s not quite ready yet for this confrontation. While he understands it’s ultimately Renjun’s decision who he can turn down or turn away, Jisung wants just a few more days to come to terms with the less than fortunate situation. 

“I’m pretty booked actually,” Jisung blurts out before he can stop himself. Renjun’s eyebrows furrow for a second, but it’s gone so quick that Jisung wonders if he just imagined the whole thing.

“Oh. Totally understandable,” Renjun replies, chewing on his lip. “Forget I asked.”

Jisung feels like a jerk all of a sudden. The atmosphere in the air becomes thick with electricity. He feels like he’s missing something here, but he’s not quite sure what. From out the hall, the chatter of students is sparse. Curtainless glass windows filter sunlight in. Outside, clouds roll by and cover the sun, dimming the empty Charms classrooms a couple of shades.

He keeps his voice even and his face carefully neutral when he inquires, “Is there anything else?”

Renjun gives him a flat smile complete with crescent eyes and all.

“Nothing else.”

Jisung releases a breath when he gets out. It felt suffocating in there. He gathers his thoughts and attempts to figure out what exactly just occurred. Was Renjun really about to turn him down? Was he really questioning Jisung for free time because he wanted to talk about that? Or something else? He doesn’t get too ponder too much on the situation.

As he turns the corner, Jisung’s perceptive eyes catch first the scarlet-and-gold scarf wrapped around the student on the far end of the hall. Her long, wavy hair bounces with each step. When recognition hits, Jisung’s fight or flight instincts kick in. Eunchae is marching his way, wearing a smiley expression and armed with a heart-shaped box. Even from this far, Jisung can tell when Eunchae spots him from where she’s at.

Oh, dear lord. Panicking, Jisung turns around and searches for the first empty room he can find that _isn’t_ the Charm’s classroom. He can’t stay here, certain that she saw him make a frantic U-turn. Making his decision, Jisung begins his animagal transformation.

His spine tickles during the process, complete with tingly toes and fingers. He bites his lip to keep from making a noise when he feels the unpleasant rearrangement of his skeleton, his backbone becoming more flexible, his limbs shortening, hair transfiguring into orange fur until he’s on all fours, paws on the ground and whiskers swaying as his releases a soft meow.

No windows closeby, Jisung opts to hide in plain sight. Exiting the room with caution, Jisung does his best to blend into the surroundings, treading close to the stone wall as he makes his silent escape. His plan goes down the drain, however, when Eunchae releases an excited squeal.

She then makes a reach for her pocket. Jisung wonders why and is too slow in reacting when she pulls out her wand and casts a charm on him.

“ _Immobulus!_ ” The Freezing Charm she uses isn’t powerful. He can still move his limbs somewhat, but not enough to make a quick getaway. She scoops him in one fell swoop. “Ooh, Jisung loves cats! And you’re too cute.”

 _Yes, I do, and yes, I am,_ he thinks to himself.

“Meow.”

She gives him a pretty smile, fluttering her lashes as he’s brought closer to her face. “You’re gonna help me, won’t you? If I have you, there’s no way he can brush me off now. You’re too adorable to ignore!”

Just as she’s celebrating her new plan, someone interrupts her giggly twirling with a soft cough.

“Excuse me, miss,” Renjun greets, his smile not quite looking right on his face. There’s a hardened edge to his jaw, and Jisung knows him well enough to note the unusually sharp gaze he throws Eunchae’s way. “Can you unhand my cat, please?”

She blinks at Renjun, back at Jisung, then back at Renjun again. Subtly smirking, Eunchae pulls Jisung closer to herself. “Prove it. Why don’t you call him and see if he comes to you?”

The eagerness to leap away from Eunchae’s arms distracts him from the very real fact that there’s currently a Freezing Charm on his body. No matter how much he attempts to jump off, his body simply refuses to listen.

Not backing down from the challenge, Renjun crosses his arms, hands disappearing into the sleeves of his robes. There’s a glint in his eyes as Jisung feels the unmistakable swirl of magic surrounding him.

Renjun purses his lips and whistles at Jisung. “Come here, Xingxing.”

At his beck and call, Eunchae shrieks as Jisung manages to leap away with more force than he intended. Yowling, Jisung scrambles in the air from the lack of stability. It isn’t until Jisung is safely in Renjun’s arms does he realize Renjun had used a Nonverbal Counter-Charm on him, allowing him to scurry away from Eunchae.

The girl looks flabbergasted, probably wondering how her plan had been foiled.

“Uhm, w-wait, uhh,” she stutters.

“Yes?” Renjun gloats, waiting for her answer. When she can’t seem to come up with a proper reply, he fixes his well-waxed Prefect badge and continues. “Generally, an attempt to steal someone’s pet should result in the deduction of points from your House.”

“Wait, no, please. That’s not necessary!”

“Since this is the first time, I won’t do that,” Renjun says. Jisung figures he’s not doing it because Jisung isn’t really Renjun’s pet. Though if he was… he wonders how many points would be taken away from Gryffindor. “Just make sure it won’t happen again. Hurry along now.”

Eunchae gives them one last squint before rushing away, probably too frightened to have actual points docked from her House. When she finally disappears into another hall, Renjun brings Jisung up close to his face.

“We meet again, my friend!”

Jisung purrs, his long tail wrapping around Renjun’s arm. He tells himself he doesn’t want to see Renjun right now, too uncertain on where they stand, but seeing Renjun look at him with twinkling eyes, asking Jisung to extricate himself from Renjun’s grasp is a request much too big for him to fulfill.

“I kind of need some affection today… Are you free for a cuddle session?”

If this wasn’t so endearing, Jisung would have found this situation absolutely ridiculous. As such, he releases a delicate _meow_ to give Renjun an answer.

“Sounds good!” Renjun grins at him. His smile is then replaced with an expression of distress. “I’m really having a conversation with a cat, huh.”

They navigate away from the First Floor Corridor, exiting Hogwarts back doors, and passing the bridge to roam around the castle grounds. During the whole journey, Renjun’s hand did not stop petting Jisung’s ear and chin. Reflexively, Jisung leans his head closer to Renjun to give him more access.

Atop of the grassy hill stands an oak tree, wide and providing a generous amount of shade from the afternoon sun. Sighing, Renjun takes a seat on the base of the tree, caressing Jisung close to him.

He still doesn’t feel like this is the smartest thing to do, but Renjun needs affection, and Jisung needs reassurance. Huang Renjun is truly Jisung’s weakness.

“How’s it going with you? Catch any mice lately?” Jisung snorts. If Jisung had to eat mice in this form, he would literally starve until he met his doom. Thankfully, Jisung can choose to transform at any time. “No luck, huh? Same here.”

At this, Jisung tilts his head. Renjun laughs without mirth. Jisung concludes it sounds like the ones Renjun would use when he feels embarrassed or self-conscious.

“Since you’re so insistent with your curiosity, I’ll tell you how it’s been going with me,” Renjun shrugs. Carding his fingers through Jisung’s fur, Renjun takes a deep breath and begins. “Last time I talked to you, I said there was this cool guy that had feelings for me, right? Well, my friends told me to turn him down gently. Giving ridiculous suggestions like playing him a sad song or singing to him. But anyway, I don’t know how to tell someone I don’t have feelings for them without sounding like an ass, you know?”

Thinking about Eunchae, Jisung figures he could relate. With a lazy sway of his tail, he gives Renjun an understanding _meow_. His little heart constricts in his feline chest, not really wanting to listen to Renjun speak about how much he wants to reject Jisung but not being able to do it because of some misplaced pity or whatever.

“But I was able to do it! Aren’t you proud of me?”

Which, what? Jisung slants his head in confusion. Was Renjun pertaining to someone else then? Is the cool guy _not_ Jisung? Is Jisung then free to pursue Renjun once more?

Renjun snickers. “I know, I know. It’s hard to believe, right? Me actually having the guts to turn someone down. But Mark—you know, the cool guy I was talking about—he took it really well. He said-”

Jisung couldn’t focus on the rest of the conversation because Renjun just said Mark. Mark Lee had… romantic feelings for Renjun? And Renjun, being the absolute sweetheart that he is, did not want to break Mark’s heart? And Renjun, despite being one of the most perceptive students in all of Hogwarts, is not actually aware of Jisung’s feelings for him? What’s going on?

“- so cool. He mentioned that he was out of my league or something, but that’s obviously not the case. I’m a Ravenclaw Prefect, while he’s the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Our statuses are literally incomparable. If anything, it’s me that’s not in the same league as he is…”

Jisung hisses his dissent. Eyes wide with shock, Renjun begins to tremble until he’s positively shaking with laughter.

“Oh, you’re so adorable, Xingxing. Thanks for that,” Renjun replies, his grin gently turning into a velvety smile. “But in any case, none of that matters. I already started to have feelings for someone else.”

Jisung blinks at him. What’s this now? He doesn’t know why his tiny heart is threatening to beat out of his chest because there’s no way. There’s just no way.

“That caught your attention, didn’t it?” Renjun giggles. _More than you could ever know_ , Jisung wants to reply. “You wanna know who it is? Alright, if you insist.”

If Jisung wasn’t a cat right now, he’d be shaking his head at Renjun’s antics.

Renjun nuzzles his cheek onto the top of Jisung’s head, the tip of Renjun’s nose cozy against the fur of Jisung’s cat ears. “Well, for starters he’s really cute. Big and adorable and cuddly-looking like a teddy bear. And he has this aura that just makes you want to take care of him, you know? I always have this urge to pet his hair because he’s super cute. My friends tell me he actually leans his head closer when I brush his hair, but I think they’re exaggerating and just trying to get my hopes up. It’s funny too because his hair actually smells like-”

Renjun halts.

All of a sudden, the weight of Renjun’s face disappears. Looking up, Jisung sees that the older boy has withdrawn back. Jisung scans the area to search for what made Renjun tense and finds nothing. He then turns back to Renjun, only to find Renjun’s eyes tracing Jisung’s face in circular motions. There’s an unreadable expression on him. When Renjun laughs, Jisung almost leaps in surprise. Luckily, Renjun has a heavy arm on him.

Slowly, the older boy lies down and brings Jisung along with him. Like this, Jisung is settled on Renjun’s torso, little paws crossed while his head rests on the seventh-year’s chest.

“Xingxing,” Renjun begins before a short bit of silence ensues. The oak tree shivers from the chilly breeze, a couple of its leaves falling down in a graceful dance until they reach the ground, finishing their descent, lying next to one another. Renjun clears his throat. “Thanks for being there for me. Listening to me then about this guy that I wanted to turn down and listening to me now about my newfound feelings... You know, for a cat, you have a very fruity scent. Do you have an owner who regularly bathes you?”

When Jisung doesn’t answer, Renjun simply nods.

“Discretion. I respect it. What was I talking about?”

“Meow.”

“Right. The boy,” Renjun mentions once more. This time, he doesn’t look at Jisung and instead faces the branches spread out above them. “He’s really good in Transfiguration, but is almost hopeless when it comes to Charms.”

Renjun laughs. “Once, he used an Aguamenti Charm, and instead of summoning a jet of water from his wand tip, only a pitiful amount of water poured out. And then he made a couple more attempts until he managed his first successful one. When I motioned for a high five, water gushed out of his wand like a waterfall and blasted me to the lake.”

Jisung’s heart is thundering in his ears. He remembers learning the Water-Making Spell by the Black Lake. His skin remembers the phantom touch of the icy water, the older boy’s squeal as the Giant Squid propelled him back onto the stable ground, and Renjun’s delightful laugh echoing in Jisung’s ears. It couldn’t be…

Renjun shakes his head. “I believe in him though. Especially since he has a habit of making self-deprecating comments about how his head is too large or how his cheeks are too bloated and how his round glasses don’t suit his face. And I wish he could see what I can see, you know? He’s always been adorable, and lately, it’s becoming more and more apparent that he’s grown up so well. He’s even taller than me now,” Renjun confesses, grinning to himself.

“He also plays Quidditch, the Seeker for our House. And he looks great on the broom, skillful in flying and catching things that need to be caught, even when he can be clumsy with his hands. But...” Renjun trails off.

Jisung concludes that there can’t be anyone else. The person that Renjun is referring to _must_ be him. The only Ravenclaw Seekers this year are Jisung and his temporary replacement, Kim Chaewon. It's also this moment that Jisung realizes it’s not his own heart that he hears, but Renjun’s. He senses the loud thrum reverberating against the elder’s ribcage. And with Jisung’s head resting on the seventh-year’s chest, the pulse truly feels like a sledgehammer banging on a drum.

“But… I think he’s been avoiding me recently.”

A Jelly-Legs Curse feels like it has been cast on Jisung’s limbs. His whole feline body is weak from embarrassment. He’s been avoiding Renjun because of a simple misunderstanding, an unintentional invasion of privacy that should not have occurred to begin with. And it’s all Jisung’s fault for being so impossibly curious.

Renjun sighs, a forlorn smile present on his lips. “And I think I know why.”

Jisung gulps. Renjun glances down at him, and his eyes are free of any condemnation that Jisung is convinced he should be judged with. Jisung doesn’t deserve to be here, to be nestled on Renjun while Renjun looks at his feline form with a muted smile like nothing's wrong.

Dishonor fills him too quickly, disgrace envelops him to the core. Jisung attempts to get up on all fours, but the incredible weight of terrible shame makes his limbs shaky as he stands. Humiliated and with as much dignity as he could collect (which is to say not much), Jisung scampers away from Renjun and runs.

He thinks he hears Renjun’s wails of _Xingxing_ and _be careful_ and _come back_ , but Jisung is too ashamed to face him. He’s so stupid. So young and stupid and so wrongfully indifferent to the potential consequences of his actions.

Jisung is so preoccupied with the mental barrage on himself that he doesn’t notice where he’s going. He’s so focused on outrunning Renjun that he doesn’t recall the familiar path he’s on, the bumpy hill that serves as a warning to _keep away_. He leaps this way and that, racing here and there and past the large stones that mark a certain territory, climbing under a dingy fence and into the infamous open area protected by something violent.

It’s not until he’s out of breath does the gravity of the situation finally strike him literally and figuratively. A thick stem from a branch collides against his feline sternum, propelling him backward with a high-pitched yowl.

There’s throbbing around his chest, the air in his lungs horribly knocked out of him. A large portion of his body is gradually being inflamed by a painful sensation. He looks down at where the stem rammed him. It’s positively burning now. Then he glances up to see the large tree towering over him.

He’s heard stories of the Whomping Willow here, tales passed from one generation to another. He learned of how the opening under the Whomping Willow is a path that leads to the Shrieking Shack. He was told of the story of how Davey Gudgeon almost lost an eye after attempting to get close to it.

They learned of it in Herbology too, of its territorial behavior and its wild, raging tendencies. Jisung’s sudden entrance is harried and aggressive. And from how the Whomping Willow straightens itself, branches groaning with anger, it probably received Jisung’s intent as an invasion of territory.

Oh, lord.

Park Jisung is about to meet his untimely death.

An exaggeration, but he does think he’s about to get majorly injured if he doesn’t do anything about his attacker. The pain in his chest is still pounding. He's so scatterbrained that the only plan he can come up with is leap and sprint as quickly as his little limbs could.

The sun is slowly setting now, and Jisung’s opponent starts creaking with fury. The roots implanted on the ground look like overgrown veins. Its trunk appears to be more muscle than tree. Even the branches resemble long, witch-like fingers with the way they’re starting to spread out.

In his short time here in Hogwarts, Jisung has never seen The Whomping Willow so angry.

“I can get out of here,” Jisung thinks to himself. “I can do this.”

The leaves rustle in warning as the branches roar under the afternoon sky. It’s now or never. Making up his mind, Jisung performs a high leap to the left. However, The Whomping Willow is smarter than he gave it credit for because as soon as he leaves the grass, a large root rises up from the earth and blocks his path.

Jisung turns around, about to set off in the new direction when a big branch thrashes the ground in front of him. The hit is so powerful that the land shivers upon impact, creating a dent where the branch landed, and causing a shower of dirt to fly up in the immediate surrounding. It’s then that he realizes how dangerous this situation really is. That could have been him. He could have been thoroughly flattened by the violent tree. Just the thought makes his legs feel like gelatin.

Jisung looks up only to see another branch block the clouds, tougher and broader than the one before, about to slam down directly towards him.

From behind him, he hears a voice cast The Freezing Charm. Just from the intonation of the incantation, Jisung knows who it is.

“ _Immobulus!_ ” shouts Renjun. The air in the general vicinity thins out as the presence of magic becomes tangible. Above Jisung, the large branch has come to a complete halt. The stillness in the surrounding, however, only pertains to Jisung’s immediate area.

Just as Jisung turns around, he hears the loud creak of a swinging branch, a sharp gasp, and a broken cry as Renjun is struck on the foot. _No!_ Despite the throbbing still present on Jisung’s chest, he hurries towards Renjun as quickly as he could. The Whomping Willow is still irate and refuses to stop its onslaught of harsh attacks.

Good thing for them that Renjun is a magical prodigy and manages to immobilize the Whomping Willow with a precise flick of his wand and another incantation of The Freezing Charm. The air compresses once more, the aura of skillful magic hovering around them, prior to collapsing onto each limb of their attacker.

The Whomping Willow seizes completely, branch and twigs simply hanging in midair as Renjun scoops Jisung into his arms and scrambles away. They make it far enough on the open field to be just outside the range of the aggressive tree when Renjun, escaping with only one fully-working foot, tumbles down and brings Jisung along with him.

Jisung’s breath isn’t knocked out of him, but that doesn’t seem to be the case for Renjun. The older boy grunts as he twists to his side, chest heaving as a disgruntled look passes his face.

“Are you hurt, Jisung?” Renjun asks, wincing.

Jisung’s fur stands at Renjun’s question. Since when had he known? How long has he figured it out? The younger shakes his head. He really should have expected this from Renjun—he has a penetrative mind, too keen to not work out the fact that Jisung is a cat animagus. That Jisung is Xingxing.

Cat's out of the bag.

Still ashamed for basically taking advantage of Renjun and invading his privacy, Jisung transforms back into human form. Stretching his neck, Jisung feels the unmistakable sensation of his spine elongating. There’s a strange hum that permeates across his body, pooling at his paws as they slowly turn to hands and feet. His femur and humerus lengthen until they’re as long as human limbs. His orange fur thins out until they’re sparse and covering his body like regular human hair.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Renjun grunts under him. Jisung’s transformation has caused him to lie on top of Renjun.

“Sorry,” Jisung apologizes as he moves to relieve his weight off the elder. Swallowing, Jisung's face reddens from the embarrassment of his secret being found. That doesn’t matter now though because first on the priority list at this moment is Renjun’s ankle. The slam from The Whomping Willow’s wooden arm must have either sprained it or broken it. “How’s your ankle?”

“Painful,” Renjun admits, but he’s smiling as he watches Jisung.

“Can you stand?”

“Probably.”

Renjun is still staring. Renjun is still smiling.

“Let’s get you up and get you to the Hospital Wing,” Jisung suggests, snaking Renjun’s arm around his neck and pulls him up. “Can you walk?”

Their attempt lasts a few steps before Renjun reaches for his feet once more. They won’t make it to Madam Pomfrey before night time begins. At least not quickly enough. And so Jisung throws his dignity out the window and squats in front of Renjun.

One. Two. It’s on the third second of Jisung staying still in a squat that Renjun asks, “What are you doing?”

Heat accumulates on his neck and ears as he answers. “Waiting for you to get on so I can give you a ride to the Hospital Wing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just lend me a shoulder so we can walk there.”

“And risk your injury getting worse? Absolutely not. This is by far the fastest way to make it to the Hospital Wing without me going back to the Ravenclaw Common Room to get my broom and giving you a lift to Madam Pomfrey. So are you hopping on or not?”

Despite being lousy at Charms, he can probably cast a Summoning Charm to get his broom. Renjun too. Jisung's spell might take a while or might not work the first few times; it is possibly faster than carrying Renjun on his back all the way from the castle grounds to the Hospital Wing. It would also be less effort exerted on his part. Jisung knows this, Jisung knows Renjun has probably thought of this too. But even though this is obvious, neither one of them mentions it.

With a defeated sigh, Renjun hops on Jisung’s back. It takes a moment to right himself and not budge under Renjun’s weight, but he manages. Renjun’s arms enclose around Jisung’s neck, hooking his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. The younger supports Renjun by the leg, keeping the elder’s weight with his arms.

Each step isn’t as difficult as it looks, but this lack of space between them is unsettling. This is new territory for them, but while Jisung succumbs under pressure, Renjun is determined to persevere through it.

As such, he doesn’t treat this as anything out of ordinary. Instead, he huffs and grins. Jisung feels it but can also see it from his periphery.

“Did you get hurt at all?” Renjun continues.

Jisung bites his lip. Answering this is acknowledging everything. He knows it. Renjun knows it too and is most likely why he lets a few seconds of silence blanket them. With a deep exhale, Jisung finally replies.

“No. I did get hit on the chest though, but it doesn’t hurt.” He’s lying of course. It still feels a little swollen, throbbing with each step.

“Are you telling the truth?”

“No,” Jisung pouts and waits. “But thanks for stopping The Whomping Willow from… well, whomping me and turning me into cat meat.”

Renjun snorts. “I wouldn’t know how to explain to Professor Flitwick that the person I’m supposed to be tutoring somehow wound up as a flat cat.”

Oh my grr. Jisung shudders at the mental picture, blocking it away and hopefully having it never resurface ever again. Then Jisung remembers how only the branch above him stopped and not the others.

“How come only my branch stopped?” Jisung asks. “Not saying this is your fault, but you probably could have prevented The Whomping Willow from attacking altogether.”

Renjun clears his throat, embarrassed. “It’s the fundamentals of Charmwork. I already told you before, right?”

Jisung nods and repeats. “The key to a perfectly performed Charm are precise movements of the wand and wand arm.”

“Exactly. And as soon as I saw the branch coming towards you, I panicked. That was unprofessional of me,” Renjun shakes his head. “And to think I’m one of the candidates for Auror training. I certainly have a lot to learn.”

Jisung wants to respectfully disagree and claim that Renjun is amazing. Sure, compliments are great, but he thinks what Renjun needs now are more than compliments. Rather, he believes that Renjun needs reassurance to make him feel better.

“That’s not true,” Jisung argues. “You already know a ton more than the average student. In fact, you’re well-versed and more talented than most of the above-average students here. You just need more practice. How many times have you actually been in any serious danger?”

“Actually-”

“Dueling Club does not count,” Jisung interrupts. This seals Renjun’s lips. “See? You’re already amazing, Renjun. Once you’re out there, I just know you’ll outshine the rest of them.”

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it,” Jisung replies. And since there’s still quite a ways away until they reach Hogwarts doors, Jisung utilizes this opportunity to set things straight. Time to unpack a whole can of worms. This is the part that he’s been dreading ever since Renjun spilled his problems to him at the Astronomy Tower a couple of days ago. “How long have you known?”

Renjun smirks, and it looks misplaced as he’s literally piggybacking on Jisung. “Just today, actually. I was almost certain about it when I got a whiff of your scent? When we were lying down by the tree. But it wasn’t until you changed in front of me that I knew for sure.”

This confuses Jisung. “What made you realize…?”

Renjun scratches his cheek at this. If Jisung were to focus on his periphery, he’d see the pink pooling high on Renjun’s face. “Let’s just say I learned something new today, and that lesson is: An animagus has the same scent in animal form as they do in human form.”

Jisung racks his brain until a throwaway comment pops up in his mind.

_You know, for a cat, you have a very fruity scent. Do you have an owner who regularly bathes you?_

“You figured it out from my strawberry shampoo?” Jisung questions, still a little incredulous. There’s no way he can come to this conclusion without other forms of proof. Jisung voices his concerns as such.

“Precisely. There were a few telltale signs like how your orange fur is the exact shade of orange you dyed your hair to a couple of years ago,” Renjun declares, a hand coming up to his chin. “I’m guessing that was probably the year you were able to become an animagus.”

Jisung nods.

“Impressive, Xingxing. Even I can’t pull that off,” Renjun chuckles. Jisung thinks it’s probably just because Renjun hasn't tried. The Eagle door knocker would have probably let Jisung in if he had given _Huang Renjun_ as an answer. “You also came back to the Ravenclaw Common Room late that one night, after the talk at the Astronomy Tower? I thought it was unusual that you were getting back so late, but I didn’t think too much about it.”

“Anything else? It can’t be just that.”

“They’re contributing factors. Those circular markings around your eyes are exactly like your round glasses. Just like-”

Jisung gasps. “Professor McGonagall!”

“Yep. She has square markings around her cat eyes, the same shape as spectacles she wears,” Renjun grins proudly. “And since to become an animagus, the most demanding necessity is to be talented in Transfiguration, I figured it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities for you to be Xingxing. Obviously, I didn’t get confirmation until you transformed right on top of me.”

Jisung lowered his head, hands itching to flatten his sideburns. “Sorry, again.”

“This also explains why you’ve been so cold to me,” Renjun pries.

“I’m sorry for that too,” Jisung fumbles under the shame. There’s a lump that lodges right on his throat, making it dry as he tries to swallow. “I’m sorry for everything, really. For nuzzling you as a cat. For avoiding you. For invading your privacy. Accident or intentional, it’s definitely wrong for me to have done that.”

Silence ensues as they make their way through the bridge. There’s barely any sunlight now, and the wind whistles as it rushes through the railings. Each step on the wooden bridge is met with a grumble.

“If you’re angry with me, I completely understand. I know I deserve it.”

Renjun tsks. 

“I’m not angry. But I’m also not happy, I guess. I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Obviously, still continuing to stay and listen as a cat when I was pouring my problems to you was not cool, but I also understand the curiosity of wanting to know everything.”

“I’m sorry. A part of me didn’t want to be rude by just leaving out of the blue, but a part of me also wanted to know more about you.”

“As long as you know what you did was wrong, I suppose,” Renjun sighs. “Though I would like to add that there’s still merit in not knowing everything. That’s what makes the universe fundamentally probabilistic.”

Jisung nods, feeling not unlike a child being scolded.

“I also didn’t mind petting you in cat form. I love kittens and puppies, as you probably know firsthand,” Renjun giggles, turning to stare at Jisung. “I hope you were okay with that? I’m obviously okay with it because, you know, I- uhm… you know. Yeah.”

Jisung flushes at the reminder. That’s right. And if Renjun was almost certain about Jisung being an animagus, then Renjun had knowingly confessed to him under the tree about his feelings. Oh, dear. Jisung doesn’t really know what to say because where can he even start? How can he even begin recalling his journey? How can he explain that this crush he’s harboring had begun ever since he was thirteen, taking a shower in the Ravenclaw bathroom, and being blown away by Renjun’s wonderful singing voice? How these feelings, never bothering to unclasp their grip on his heart, have grown over time, are _still_ growing. At an alarming rate, he might add. How, after all of these tutoring sessions, his harmless crush has evolved into real, concrete romantic feelings. 

He reckons letting these all out at the same time will probably scare Renjun and decides to gradually disclose all of this in the future. For now though, all he can offer is a comforting squeeze on Renjun’s legs and a soft “I really like you too.”

He sees Renjun's soft smile from his periphery. Renjun, probably not wanting to linger in this charged moment, clears his throat. “I feel like a backpack.”

Jisung's thankful for Renjun’s tactful change of subject. “You weigh like one too- Ow, ow, ow.”

A stabbing sensation pierces Jisung’s shoulders. Renjun had chomped on it as soon as he made his offhand remark.

“I was joking, I was joking. Ah-” Jisung relents with a laugh, shaking his shoulder off to relieve him of the stinging that stayed there. “You’re perfect however you are.”

It's a few steps when he realizes what he’d just said. He’s about to amend his statement when there's a soft thud on the same shoulder Renjun had bitten. The elder has buried his face there and says something into Jisung’s robes. But with the way he’s smooshed, the sound is muffled. Jisung can barely decode what he’s saying.

“I can’t understand,” Jisung tells him. “What?”

When Renjun resurfaces, resembling an overgrown tomato, he doesn’t look at Jisung. “I said… You can’t just say stuff like that and expect me to be okay.”

Oh. This time it’s Jisung’s turn to feel embarrassed. Dear god, why are they like this?

Thankfully, the journey is almost finished, and the Hospital Wing is already in sight. When they enter, Madam Pomfrey immediately comes over to determine what happened.

Renjun tells her that they had absentmindedly walked too close to The Whomping Willow. And due to a series of misfortune, Renjun’s foot had ended up being the casualty from the endeavor. Madam Pomfrey seems like she doesn’t believe their story as she ushers them to the closest bed.

“That darn tree nearly took a student’s eye out. Little Davey Gudgeon had never been the same since, poor boy,” Madam Pomfrey tells them before throwing a hard look. “I sure hope you two weren’t foolishly attempting to get as close to The Whomping Willow’s trunk as possible. ”

“We weren’t,” they answered in unison.

“It was an accident,” Jisung confesses.

“We promise,” adds Renjun.

Seemingly satisfied, Madam Pomfrey examines Renjun’s foot, gently moving it around.

“How does that feel, m’boy?”

“Painful.”

With a nod, Madam Pomfrey gingerly places it back on the bed. With a flick of her wand, she Summons a plate of rice, vegetables, and roasted chicken as well as a bottle of Skele-gro and water and a tall glass of orange juice out of thin air, organizing them on the bedside table.

“Eat this and drink Skele-gro after. I recommend you stay the night to fully heal,” Madam Pomfrey orders with a decisive quirk of a brow. “If the pain persists in the morning, let me know immediately.”

Renjun nods.

“As for you, Mr. Park, visiting hours will be over in three. I suggest you quickly finish any business you may have here, grab dinner at the Great Hall, and go to bed.”

Jisung nods as well. Madam Pomfrey gives him a suspicious look, but when she doesn’t find what she’s looking for, she turns and leaves them alone for some privacy. Once she’s out of earshot, Jisung sits down and settles himself against Renjun.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Jisung asks. He tries not to make his voice sound too hopeful, but he thinks he fails.

Renjun scrunches his nose as if to think it over. Just as Jisung is about to start nagging him, Renjun rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder. If Jisung looks down, he’ll be able to see that Renjun’s ears are absolutely burnt.

“Please stay.”

Jisung bites his lips to stop them from forming a smile. He offers his hand for Renjun to hold, and the elder takes it immediately.

“Okay.”

☆★☆★☆

Later in the evening, Madam Pomfrey checks in on Renjun only to see that the boy has already fallen asleep. Soft snores fill the silence of the night.

A small smile is present on Renjun’s face. An orange ball of fluff is settled right on his chest, its cat ears twitching in its slumber as Renjun’s breathing causes it to gradually move up and down in even motions.

The seventh-year has a hand on the cat’s back, had probably fallen asleep while petting it. 

Renjun doesn’t look pained at all.

☆★☆★☆

Jisung receives a high score on his next Charms exam.

When he shows it to Renjun the two of them start hopping in celebration. Renjun jumps onto him with wide arms, locking it around the taller boy’s neck, and causing them to tumble down onto Jisung’s bed.

“You did it!”

“I couldn’t do it without your help,” Jisung replies, his breath knocked out of him a little.

Renjun snickers. “Not bragging or anything, but I _am_ a pretty good tutor.”

Jisung snorts. They’re a couple of weeks into their relationship and are very much comfortable with each other. Renjun settles half on top of him, and Jisung looks down at the older boy and purses his lips.

Naturally, Renjun leans in, puckers up, and indulges him.

From the other side of the sixth-year Ravenclaw dormitory, Jeongin releases a mocking noise of disgust and a chorus of _get a room!_

With a flick of his wand, the blue curtains on Jisung’s bedpost close in on itself. It’s a feat difficult to do if one is preoccupied with a boyfriend, locking lips, and casting a spell nonverbally, but Jisung does it almost flawlessly.

What can he say? He’s pretty good at Charms now.

**Author's Note:**

> To the admin(s): Thank you so much for all of your hard work. This fest would not be possible without you!
> 
> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my work. If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
